A Reckless Affection
by SweetNature
Summary: When Jason comes back to Camp Jupiter, Reyna has been more happier than ever. But, when she sees that he is together with Piper Mclean, her joy turned to sadness. Although she longs for Jason, Reyna shows no emotion. But the thing is, Jason actually likes Reyna. Piper sees their chemistry, and will stop at nothing to keep Jason. Isn't this such A Reckless Affection?
1. That GREEEK!

**Reyna's POV **

Me and my fellow praetor Percy Jackson stand by while we and the romans wait for this ship flown by the Greeks, to land. As it slowly sails towards us, my fellow companions raise their weapons. "Romans do not attack!" I yell. They nod, but still have their weapons raised. I'm so nervous. It's not very Roman of me, but at least I show no emotion.

" think that Jason is aboard that ship?I've really missed him." I whispered to Percy. He chuckles.

"I'm sure of it you two can ride off to the sunset in New Rome." he whispered back. I elbowed Percy in the side. Percy has found out I've had an _interest _in Jason. Oh who am I kidding, the whole CAMP knows I like we were side by side as praetors, we've gotten really close. Jason is like a best friend to me, but I wanted to be more than that. That night he disappeared, that was actually the day I was going to confess my feelings to , I'm back to the start where I'd be too nervous to bring up a topic thats somehow related to it.

Time passed, and the ship landed a good 20 yards away from us. A blonde girl who had princess curls came out first, and judging by the fact Percy is wide-eyed, that was probably Annabeth. Followed by her was a latino-elf looking guy with curly black him was a Cherokee girl with choppy chocolate-brown hair, and color changing eyes. Then, after her it was him. Jason Grace, after several months he hasn't changed much, except that he was wearing an orange t-shirt. _Where is his purple toga?Since he's praetor he must wear it._ I thought.

I just wanted to run up to Jason, and hug him.I've missed him so much. I still can't believe he's back! Though, all my feelings got crushed when he held the Cherokee girl's hand. My face didn't show emotion, but somehow Percy knew I felt hurt because of this. Gods, does this kid have some telepathy power or what?

"We come in peace Romans, put your weapons down." The Cherokee girl she was a daughter of being with Circe, I know a charm speaker when I see one. Everyone put their weapons on the ground, but I still held mine with a tight grip. The Venus girl looked surprised, and I could see a smirk on Jason's face.

"Welcome um, Greeks. To Camp Jupiter!We are glad to have you all as we'll all have a gathering at the Mess Hall, but for now everyone else please report back to your original tasks." I say firmly. The romans all say "Yes Praetor Reyna!" in a soldierly way, and dispersed.

Percy kept tapping his leg, and then gave me a glance. I already know what he's asking to do, and I nodded. The minute I nod, Percy ran to Annabeth and they kissed. My eyes roll, as the Greeks come closer to the New Rome border.

"Before we have our meeting, you must hand me your weapons and magic items." Annabeth handed me a celestial bronze dagger, and a baseball cap with a yankees sign on it. The latino whose name I soon found out was Leo, gave me his tool belt. I went on to Jason who plopped Ivlivs on my hand. Last but not least I went on to the Cherokee girl, Piper.

"I don't have a weapon" she said.

"Save your charm-speak for the monsters daughter of Venus, just hand over Katoptris, and you can be on your way." Piper looked surprised again, and then took out the weapon out of her boot. I slipped it from her hand, and gave it to Dakota.

He gave me a questioned look. "What am I supposed to do with these?" Dakota asks. "First, ask the smiths to fix any weapon damaged, then keep it somewhere to make sure you don't do otherwise, Gwen will accompany you." I said. Kota nodded, and as he was about to wear Annabeth's baseball cap I shouted out, "And DON'T use any of the magic items!" He stomped his foot, but soon got happy again after Gwendolyn threw a kool-aid to him.

Everyone took a seat in the Senate House. My two dogs Aurum and Argentum both glare at Piper who was sitting next to Jason, and holding his hand. I grin at my dogs. They're such loyal creatures. Once Frank and Hazel joined us, I beckoned the two companions to me, and they obeyed.

While stroking my automatons, I began to speak. "Well, lets get right down to business. Jason, why don't you explain to us how you disappeared, and that quest I've been hearing you, Leo, and Piper did." With that, Jason told all of us about their encounter with cyclopses, how they freed Hera, and how he ended up in this bus heading to the Grand Canyon. Though, when I asked him about how he met Leo and Piper, Aurum and Argentum told me he was lying.

After each of us had our share with the meeting, I said we all could go to the Mess Hall now.

The minute I stood up from my chair, the doors flung open. "FINALLY YOU GUYS ARE DONE! WE'VE BEEN WAITING SINCE THE START OF THE MEETING FOR YOU GUYS!" yelled Dakota. He, Bobby and Gwen with their arms around each other waddled over to me. _Not very Roman of them...but, this is Dakota, Bobby, and Gwen I'm talking about. _"Hey Reyna!" Bobby said. I waved 'hi'. "So, now that Jason's here...you gonna make your move?" Gwen squealed and whispered. Gwen has always been the first person to know I like Jason, and ever since, we can't go a conversation with that bringing me and him during battles! Though, I couldn't help, but smile at that.

"Uhh Gwendolyn," Dakota said while looking behind him. "Look." All of us look at the direction Kota was looking at, and my smile turned to a frown. Piper hugged Jason and then gave him a full blown kiss on the cheek. I didn't take that well, but it was Gwen who had a tantrum. "That GREEK!" she yelled. Fortunately, only me, Dakota, and Bobby heard , her dirty mouth would've been more pleasant if not graphic. "Don't worry Reyna, we got this." Bobby implied. I was about to protest, but the three stooges already pranced their way towards Piper and Jason. I couldn't help but listen.

"JASON!" Bobby and Dakota shouted, pushing Piper away carelessly. I laugh at that, though only softly.

"Ahh, the two knuckleheads I call my 'friends' are still quiet as always." Jason says sarcastically. He remembered Bobby and Kota? I wonder if he remembered me.

"Aren't you forgetting someone Jase?" Gwen asked.

"I still remember _you, Gwendolyn._" _  
_

"Of course, you had to remember that I HATE it when you call me by my full ,but I don't mean me! What about the other girl who was close to you here?"

I watch Piper who has her arms crossed, is pouting, and glaring at my four closest friends. But when I heard what Gwen asked Jason, I immediately knew she was wondering if Jason remembered me.

"How can I forget the girl who was praetor beside me, the one who always had my back, and the one I first came became closest to the first time I joined this camp." With that my heart just got heated up. The four of them turn around to see me, and Jason beckoned me to join course, being my tempted lovesick-self, I walked towards them. I got a quick glance at Piper who was as red as a tomato of jealousy.

When I got to the group, we all put our arms around each other, and the best part is, is that I had my arm around Jason, and he had his around me.

Dakota, Bobby, and Gwen all give me a thumbs up, and wink. I mouthed the words to them, _I owe you guys. _And they mouthed the words _it's fine._

I'm so lucky to have these guys as my friends.

* * *

_**A/N ~ This is my first Jeyna fanfic so take no mean comments, but criticism is needed :) I just think Jason and Reyna are the ultimate OTP (One True Pairing) SO yeah review, favorite, follow, do whatever you want :)**_


	2. Code Temple!

**Jason's POV **

As Reyna,Dakota,Bobby,Gwen, and me all walk together to the Mess Hall I noticed something different about Reyna. "Your hair is down. Wasn't always in one braid to the side?" I ask. Reyna looked surprised. "You remember that?" I nod. "If I can recall, you whacked me in the face with it when you wore a big _seriously _spiky rubber band that _Bobby _made for you just so for _display." _The five of us laugh at that, including Reyna. She barely laughs so thats something.

"And that was the day you _permanently _got a dimple." Dakota reminded us. Oh yeah, that was. All the memories are flooding back in the more I'm with these guys. Especially Reyna. Wait! _Jason! You are dating Piper, not Reyna, Piper. But, now that all the times we had together are coming back...I think I have feelings for Reyna. _I thought.

* * *

Once the five of us arrived at the Mess Hall, my ear almost popped because of the laughter. Everyone seemed to be having a good time. I dropped my arm around Reyna so no one could've known. Gwen gripped on my wrist, and led all of us to the table where Percy,Leo,Annabeth,Hazel, and Frank were sitting. The minute I sat in my chair, Piper zoomed to the chair next to me. Dakota, Bobby, Gwen, and Reyna sat at the other side of the looked a bit hurt, but when Gwen whispered something in her ear, she had a smirk on her face.

"Where have you been Jason?I was worried." I was about to answer, but none other than Dakota interrupted.

"Jason was in the hands of us so there's nothing to be worried about Pepper." said Dakota whi chugged down a glass of kool-aid after.

"It's Piper." Piper said annoyingly. If she used that tone to a lare, Piper better be expecting a mob of ghosts chasig her out of camp.

"SHIRLEY TEMPLE!" Dakota shouted

"It's Piper!" Piper said loudly now.

Dakota ignored her while Dakota was gulping down some blood red concoction. Though, while he's doing this Bobby and Gwen's eyes widen. Once Kota finished his drink, it looked like his eyes was about to pop out of his brain. Gwen then suddenly stood up on the table, and cupped her hands around her mouth and said...

"CODE TEMPLE!" she screamed. Every roman heard her, and then all looked at the squirrel-looking Dakota. Suddenly, every roman demi-god jumped out of their seats, and began to charge at Dakota. Kota quickly zoomed outside the Mess Hall with a bunch of romans following him like bulls.

"What's Code Temple?" Percy and Annabeth asked. "Jinx!" Percy quickly said. Annabeth punched Percy in the gut, and mouthed some pretty offensive stuff.

"Well, all I remember is that the Shirley Temple that we make have a LOT of caffeine, and every time Dakota drinks a shirley temple drink, he gets all hyper, and to make it worse is that he has the highest ADHD in this camp. So whenever Dakota acts all squirrel like, a massacre usually happens." I replied. Reyna, who first looked up from her meal raised her eyebrows at me. "Didn't know you remember so much Watt Head." she muttered. I was the only one who heard that, and I glared at Reyna for calling me Watt Head.

When we first met I only realized my lightning powers, so when I tried to show Reyna them, I ended up zapping myself in the head. So, from there and on Reyna called me 'Watt Head'. I for one HATED that nickname. We were only like 13, before both of us were praetors. I was actually trying to impress Reyna that day, because Bobby and Kota kept encouraging me to, but it ended giving me an idiotic annoying nickname.

I heard Reyna smirking and it seems that she remembered that day too.

* * *

After a half an hour past, the Mess Hall doors burst open with Dakota trapped in a net while being dragged by Gwendolyn and Frank. Gwen and Frank placed Dakota on the floor and just when Dakota got out, Gwen smacked him across the face, and chained him to a pillar. "Well _that _is taken care of." Bobby said while supposedly dusting off dust from his shoulders.

As I turn my head, I got surprised with a kiss from Piper. When we broke apart Piper blushed. "Sorry..." and gave me that innocent smile. Me and Piper just stared at each other, but all that broke when there was metal clattering. Turns out, Reyna dropped her utensils. There was an awkward silence until Gwen yelled across the room.

"Reyna! Let's practice at the Field of Mars!" she shouts. Reyna casually walked to Gwen, but just when the closed the door I saw a glimpse of Reyna punching the pillar outside.

"Wait one sec Piper." I told Piper, she nodded and I sneakily walked through the back door of the Mess Hall.

I tiptoed to the outside side of the hall, and heard Reyna and Gwen talking. Now, me, being my _curious _self eavesdrop on the conversation.

"I'm still hungry y'know." Reyna implied.

"Yeah, but Rey, I saved everyone's lives in that room by preventing your tantrum." Gwen bragged.

"Gwen, I was fine. I wasn't going to go on a tantrum."

"Suurrrre you weren't. You practically dropped your fork and spoon on purpose because you couldn't stand to see Jason and Piper staring at each other." Gwen scoffed.

"Look who's talking. Gwendolyn, do I have to recall exactly _who _gave us that unpleasant _graphic _vision of you taking down that _greek_. Or so you call it."

_I wish I can fix this mess...I really don't exactly like Piper. Ever since I've been hanging around Reyna, that feeling I had with Piper wasn't exactly real. I noticed that it was her charmspeak. Gahh I wish there was choice where I don't hurt someone. _I thought.

" come on let's just take all your anger out at the Field Of Mars. I mean before we started this conversation, you made a CRACK on the STONE pillar!" I heard footsteps walking away and I'm sure that Reyna and Gwen was gone.

I thing that I'm still confused with is...does Reyna like, I mean _love _me back?

* * *

Authors Note - How many words should be in each chapter? I feel like 1,000 - 1,500 is a bit small


	3. Enjoy It While It Lasts

_**A/N ~ Sorrrrrrrrrrrrrry for the late update, it's just from the past week/s I've been having the state tests , and all, and it's just GRRRRR! My brain was like FRIED every time I came home, so my mind wasn't working well enough for me to write. But anyways, the tests are finally OVERRRRR! YAY! Now, I can work more on this fanfiction!**_

_**Also, another reason I couldn't **_**_update sooner, is that when I'm like going out for dinner with my family, I usually type up the next chapter in my dad's I was ready to edit the chapter, BAM! My dad ad to work for like the whole week, and it's an over-night , I couldn't do that. :(_**

**_Though, here is the next chapter "Enjoy It While It Lasts" which is more than twice as long as the other chapters (Thank you for the suggestion "Guest" / JEYNA ) !_**

* * *

**Reyna's POV **

_SLASH!_ My sword collides with Gwen's armor, and she falls to the ground. "Why do I even ask to train with you? It's like asking for my death sentence!" Gwen explains. I smirk. That is pretty much true. Every time I'm in combat against Gwen, she's always been _this_ close to a lethal blow. It's a good thing that she is phenomenally good at defense.

"C'mon Gwen, at least do one offense move. All you've been doing is blocking as much of my hits as you can." I said.

She rolls her eyes, and stood up. "I am _tired_! It's almost nightfall anyways. I'm going to rest, so that tomorrow I can take out all my anger at that greek"

I snicker."You say "greek" like its poison to your mouth."

"Because it is!" Gwen shouts.

I gesture my hand as if to say 'Ok, Ok, I get it' , and continue training as Gwen walks away. I have always wanted to learn this move since forever, but Jason told me that it's too risky or dangerous.

**-Flashback-**

_"Watch and learn Rey." Jason says with a grin. I roll my eyes and stick the point of my sword to the ground._

_I watch with all my ears and eyes as Jason demonstrates me a move he made up. First, he slashes the sword where the dummy's neck is, next, Jason swings the sword across the chest, spins, and then swings again to form an X, finally with a another turn, Jase ducks / kneel and stabs the sword right in the stomach._

_"What do you think." he asks. I immediately pull my sword from the dirt,and grip the sword tight._

_"I wanna try it." I said excitedly. Jason's eyes widen._

_"Whoa! Reyna, it's to dangerous, that last blow is pretty lethal not only to the opponent, but yourself."_

_I put my hands on my hips. "And how would it be lethal to me?"_

_Jason sighs. "In that last move you might make a mistake of jabbing the sword threw your own arm, there's going to be a lot of blood loss. So can you promise me not to try that?" He asks with a serious face. Reluctantly, I sigh and say, "I swear on Jupiter's Lighting bolts that I won't try that move." But then mutter something so Jason won't hear "Until 4 years..."_

**-Back to Present-**

I promised that when me and Jason were 12. I'm 16 now so I can try that attack. My mouth cracks a grin as I walk towards a dummy. The sword lifts up with the power of my hands, and I close my eyes. I took a deep breath, and opened my eyes in a flash of a second.

The silver metal slices the neck. First move...check.

My grip tightens as I slash the huge blade across the chest, did a 360 degree spin and slash again forming that X. Second move...check.

Now here's the last one. My heel spins me, and I pretend to duck from a weapon the dummy imaginably swings at me. As I'm basically kneeling on the ground I stab the sword in the dummy. Third move...check.

I stood up with satisfaction, but the smile wipes from my face as I caught a glimpse of dark red on my arm. I jerk a turn, and the bottom of my arm was dripping with blood. The point of my sword must have grazed a line from my elbow to my wrist. Now I regret sharpening the tip of my sword.

It didn't really hurt, but the more blood I'm losing, the more dizzier I become. Finally, I arrived to the one person I know who is a pro at bandaging...Octavian.

I know it might seem weird, but who do you think always gave him injuries during battles? Thats right, me. So, from the past battles, Octavian pretty much bandages himself daily.

"Who in Apollo's name will knock on MY door in the middle of the night?!" Octavian had his eyes closed,but when he saw me, he immediately stood straight.

"Oh! Sorry praetor, Reyna.I'm just-" I interrupted.

"Apologies later. I accidentally grazed myself in the Field of Mars, can you bandage it?" I ask. Octavian nodded, and ran to get the bandage wraps.

When he came back, I heard him mutter like a sailor.

"Reyna what have you been doing to yourself?" I shrug as he carefully wraps the bandage around the Octavian was finished, I began walking out the door.

* * *

After Octavian healed my wound, I walked to my villa to change. Instead of the purple toga, I changed into a purple tank-top, and purple pajamas.

Of course, the Camp's signature color. Betcha, Jason remembered since he was wearing a purple camp jupiter t-shirt.

Speaking of Jason...I wish he wasn't with that 'greek' (according to Gwen). Of course, he'd fallen for a daughter of Venus. Beauty is naturally in her nature.

I stare at my reflection in the mirror. Piper has chocolate choppy brown hair, while I just have wavy, raven black hair. Piper has mystifying color changing eyes, while I have cold brown ones. I'm a warrior, while she's like a beauty queen. I am the exact opposite of Piper. Which means I am the exact opposite of what Jason likes in a girl.

Why do I have reckless affection?

* * *

**Jason**

Gods, how can a bed that is pretty must the finest one that was _hand-made _be so uncomfortable? Well it can if you can't get a girl out of your head. I kept twisting, and turning, but then I finally gave up, and just stare at the blank wall in front of me. Reyna, is just like in my thoughts from the past hours since I got here. You know actually, ever since I started remembering names, Reyna's name was just like buzzing through my head like it's a honey gold mine.

That girl has just got me paralyzed. I'm mesmerized by her eyes. I'm hypnotized by her voice. And I'm mostly fantasized by her leader-ship and personality. Just everything about Reyna is perfect to me.

_Why don't you tell her that Watt Head. _Supposedly my conscience said. I want to tell her, but what about Piper?

_It's better for you to be with who you want to be with. Would you rather have Piper move on, and find a true love or would you rather have her love a lie? my conscience says. _

Wait a second, since when can I _hear _a conscience. All of a sudden, Bellona and I think Venus themselves formed right in front of me. "Bellona, Ve-" I was about to say Venus until she put her hand on her forehead and interrupted me. "Don't say that name. It keeps giving me headaches. Although love is universal, it's frustrating not being able to be told apart." Ven - I mean Aphrodite said.

"What are both of you doing here?" I ask. Bellona scoffs.

"Not bowing upon one of your gods?That's not very roman of you Jason Grace. Reyna was right, you have changed a bit." she says firmly.

"Um, I'm sorry your goddessliness." I implied nervously. Both goddesses roll their eyes.

"I certainly don't have much time because I'm in a _roman _place, but we need to speak to you about our daughters."

Dang it.I'm going to get a lecture out the two girls' I'm torn with's mothers,just great Jason. Way to play it cool.

Wow, Bellona and Aphrodite look so much like their daughters. Bellona with the same raven black hair in a braid to one side, while wearing indestructible-looking armor, and spear in hand. Aphrodite had the chocolate brown hair, with a white toga while wearing a golden circlet. She almost looked like Piper when I called her a 'knockout' at Camp-Half.Y'know I sorta regret saying that,I mean, I was just dumbfounded at the time.

"So are you the ones who were talking to me _pretending _to be my conscience?"

Both goddesses look at each other, and then nod.

"Jason, we've been watching you. Both our daughters love you dearly, but they're both heart-broken and waiting for you to choose."

Aww man, now I have to choose?

"I can read your thoughts you know." Aphrodite said while looking at her nails. "Since, you pretty much have _no clue _who to choose. We just came along, and already found out who you were going to choose sooner or later."

I nod slowly to show I'm listening.

Bellona took my hand and so did Aphrodite. They led me out my villa, as I'm pretty much freaking out. "We're going to teleport you to the girl's villa/cabin or whatever houses, and fate will carry you on from there. Good-bye Jason Grace." Bellona said. Both gods snapped their fingers, and in a flash I got teleported to a villa.

Reyna's villa.

* * *

**Jason **

_C'mon Jason just knock on her door, and tell her you- _My thoughts got interrupted by a sudden piano playing. I followed the music, and it came from behind the villa.

I slowly tiptoe to the back, and there I saw Reyna playing the piano. I recognize this song. It's by some girl named Ellie Goulding or something.

After a few seconds of intro, surprisingly Reyna began to sing.

_"Clinging to me_

_Like a last breath you would breathe._

_You were like home to me_

_I don't recognize the street._

_Please don't close your eyes_

_Don't know where to look without them._

_Outside the cars speed by I never heard them until now_  
_I know you care, I know it is always been there_

_But there is trouble ahead I can feel it_

_You are just saving yourself when you hide it_

_Yeah, I know you care_

_I see it in the way that you stare_

_As if there was trouble ahead, and you knew it_

_I'll be saving myself from the ruin_

_And I know you care_  
_I use to run down the stairs, to the door and I thought you were there_

_To shape to the comfort of us _

_Two lovers loved out of love_  
_Oh, but I know you care_

_I know it is always been there_

_But there is trouble ahead I can feel it_

_You are just saving yourself when you hide it_

_Yeah, I know you care_

_I see it in the way that you stare_

_As if there was trouble ahead, and you knew it_

_I'll be saving myself from the ruin_  
_I know it wasn't always wrong_

_But I've never known a winter so cold_

_Now I don't want my hands in a coat_

_But I still hope_

_Cuz this is how things ought to have been_

_And I know the worst of it wasn't all that it seemed_

_Why can't I dream?_

_Do I care to dream?_  
_Cuz I know you care_

_And I know you care_

_I know you care_

_I know you care_

_I know it's always been there"_

Reyna sighed while I just stand there in awe.

Though, I have a bad feeling that she's referring to me. _  
_

"Thats about me isn't?" Reyna jumped, turned around, ignored me, and ran inside. My eyebrows rose. I've never seen Reyna scared.

* * *

**Reyna **

He saw Grace, saw me,_ singing _about him!I've always hidden those talents because it shows I have a soft least person I would want to know would be minute I saw Jase, I ran back into my villa before I do anything else stupid.

Though I already am stupid for thinking that Sparky here won't follow.I sit upright on my bed, Jason stood in front of me with his sky blue eyes and soft smile.

"Uh, sorry if I startled you" he said while rubbing the back of his neck.

I sigh. "It is the way, it was." I say.

He moved his neck diagonally in confusion. "Was what?"

"The song was about you."

"Oh."

I slowly nod my head as he comes closer to me and sits at the edge of my awkward silence spread between us.I wish I could just tell him how I feel,but I know it won't be the right things to do.

"I should...go."

Jason said while he turned around. I grabbed his hand, and our fingers intertwined. Jason looked at our hands, and then back at me with eyes I saw that it was my bandaged arm which I used. In my mind I face palmed myself.

"What happened Reyna?" He said sounding concerned.

"Umm, I-" I trailed off not wanting to tell Jason.

"Reyna, please tell me. The song is right, because I do care."

_I know I'm going to regret this_. I thought.

"You know that move you made up when we were well, you were right, it was dangerous, and I grazed my sword to my arm."

I readied myself for Jason to give me a lecture, and then say "I told you so, you should listen to me next time." But he didn't. Jason sighed, and sat next to me on my bed.

"Let me look at it." he said softly.

I gave him my arm, and his fingers trailed the red line seeping through the bandage wrap. When Jason put a little bit of pressure. I sort've winced, but he didn't notice it.

To Jason, this is like "Surprise Reyna with things you do." day. The reason I think this, is because, the next thing Jason did was the biggest surprise. He had laid down on my bed gesturing me to do the same. My head rested on his chest, and his on mine.

Though suddenly, a thought came to my mind, and I ended up saying it.

"I thought you liked Piper."

I waited a few loooong seconds, and then Jason answered.

"You're right about that Rey, I _liked_ , , feelings change."

I was speechless, all that came out of my mouth was "Oh."

After a while, I found myself yawning.

Right then and there, I felt tired, and for the next silent minutes, I fell asleep with the warmth of Jason.

_Enjoy it while it lasts._ Said a voice in my head.

_I hope it never ends._ I thought back to the voice.


	4. May the best girl win

_***Warning* - There is a weird glitch I have in my fanfiction, so like when I re-read my chapter and edit it, some edited parts don't come out. So, excuse my **_**_grammar at times._**

**Piper's POV**

I walk up the short steps of Jason's villa, and just stand there in front of his door. He said he'll show me around New Rome. Jason could've showed me sooner, but Reyna declined his request of showing me around during the meeting.

You know, ever since Jason started getting back some memories, he had a lot of which Reyna was in the descriptions, I was prepared to hate her. And guess what? I do. I still can't believe my charmspeak does not work on her. That should have been my advantage,but nooo, she just has to have the power to resist.

The only reason I hate Reyna, is because Jason is starting to have feelings for her now.I want it to be me,and only me. I know it sounds selfish, I know,but it's just not fair!Me and Jason were finally a real couple, but then Reyna just comes along! She thinks just because the praetor along side of her comes back, she can just pick off from where they started. But no it's not like that.I'm here now, and it's me and Jason, NOT Reyna and Jason.

_You don't sound like yourself Piper._

said a cunning female voice.

"Who's there?" I ask.

_Your mother._

"Aphrodite?"

_The one, and only goddess of love._

"Why can't I see you?"

_I'm only in your thoughts for now sweetheart. I don't have much time, Zeus needs me for re-decorating Mount Olympus ever since Kronus' attack._

"Well, what do you want?" I retort.

_Piper, even though you are my daughter.I don't choose favorites for love.I choose true love. And I am telling you, Jason and Reyna is true._

My own mother isn't even supporting me?!

"No!Me and Jason is true, not him and Reyna. Why should I even call you _mom_ if you aren't even supportive to me!"

_Sweetie, I'm doing this for your own future. Jason will have a fake love when he continues with you. He truly loves Reyna, and if he stays with you, the only person who ends up happy is you._

"Stop it!Leave me alone! I am going to fight for him, and there is nothing you can do about it!" I slammed my fist to Jason's door. Finally, my so-called mother,Aphrodite isn't in my thoughts anymore.

Now back to what I was doing. Waiting for Jason to show me around New Rome. I plastered a smile on my face,but when I heard laughter behind me, I hid behind a bush. Walking towards the villa was Jason, and he smiled as he looked at a leather necklace wrapped around his necklace.

_He must be wearing the one I made. _I thought.

I made a leather necklace for him with one bead on it that represented his first year in Camp Half-blood. My smile widened, though got wiped off when I noticed there wasn't a bead on it. On the leather string was a metal SPQR sign,an eagle, and the letter 'J'.

I glared so sharp at the replacement necklace, that if looks could kill,that leather strip would've been in misery in the underworld. Though, the glimpse of black hair attracted my glare. That black hair wasn't just any black. It was Reyna's hair. I slowly move from the bush to take a better look at the two, and even though Reyna has only a crack of a smile, I could tell in the inside she is bursting with happiness.

As I take a closer look, Reyna had a matching leather necklace. It had the same SPQR sign,but it has a charm that is a crossed sword and torch, and it had a 'R' on it.

Jason and Reyna came close enough to me that I could hear they're conversation.

"It's been a while since we've played Siege." Jason implied.

"Well, our roman war games are entertaining, though it ought not be fair if I was attending. You know, because of my fighting-technique analyzation power?" Reyna said.

"It'll be fun, Reyna. Besides, it will be different because of some sort've 'Team Captain Picking' Leo has told me about."

"Okay, I will participate. Meet you at the Field of Mars in precisely 2 hours." Reyna seemed to be walking away since I heard footsteps fading away.

I sighed in relief, but got startled when, Jason Grace stood in front of me. "Pipes?" he asks.

_I'm dead I'm dead I'm dead I'm dead I DIED I AM DEAD CAUGHT RED HANDED! _

* * *

**Jason **

As Reyna walked away, I heard a sigh coming from the bushes. Curiously, I slowly crept up to the green bushes. When I was a foot away, my hands reached, and then suddenly push away the bush. What I saw was unexpected. "Pipes?" I ask.

"Heeeeeeeeeeey Jason." she said nervously. Piper stood up with an embarrassed/nervous/panic expression.

"What are you doing in my villa?"

"Y'know...just looking for you." Piper implied.

"Umm behind bushes?" I point my finger to the messed up shrubs, while raising an eyebrow.

"Well...GOTTA GO NOW BYE!" With that, McLean ran off leaving me clue-less and weirded out.

"That was weird." I said to myself. Then again, not as weird as waking up to Bobby,Gwen, and Dakota pretty much 1-inch away from me and Reyna, while they look like smiley lunatics. Hmm, guess being a demi-god makes you see new weird things everyday :/

* * *

**Piper **

Demi-god,daughter of Bellona,praetor of the Twelfth Legion,and Senator of New Rome. Here am I, demi-god,daughter of Aphrodite, and _counselor _of cabin 10 in camp half-blood.

Reyna is the daughter of the roman war goddess, and pretty much the leader of everything, while I'm the daughter of the goddess of love, and I am just a counselor.

I sit down on a bench outside the barracks near the Field of Mars. I let a heavy frustrating/annoyed smile. "Jason Grace forgot about our day in New Rome, only to have other plans with _Reyna_." I say to myself.

Y'know as I walked here, other Roman demigods that I passed by, stopped doing what they were doing, and whispered. Mostly I heard

'_That's the greek who stole Jason from Reyna_'

or

'_Jason and Reyna can't be together now since that daughter of Venus, _greek_ is dating him.' _

oh, and my favorite one is this _'Can you __believe that greek over there got chosen by Jason over Reyna?I heard that her weapon is nothing, but a letter opener, and that she has the power of charmspeak, so she probably cheated her way in Jason's heart.' _

All the romans think negative about me because they think I broke 'Jeyna' which is a name some girls made with Jason and Reyna's name.

"Oh gods, how I hate Reyna." I mutter. And just when my day couldn't have gotten any better, two girls walked into the barracks, and were talking about...you guessed it, Jason and Reyna.

"I so wish there will be Jeyna fluff obviously knows they love each other." one girl said.

_Everyone ALSO knows Jason obviously is going out with me._

"They do? How so?" the other girl said.

_First off, only Reyna likes Jason while Jason likes me._

"Well, remember whenever Jason was around Reyna softened a when Jason gets in a bad mood, Reyna is the _only _one who he wants that day when we got the news that Jason went missing, Reyna said she wasn't _feeling well_, and the next day Reyna had puffy red eyes, and a red/pink nose."

_Well,I don't think Reyna could EVER soften,Jason only wants ME around when he is in a bad mood, and that Reyna probably really DIDN'T feel well and cried because maybe she just lost her teddy bear._

"Yeah. I do remember. I guess thats why Reyna never made Octavian didn't want any romantic connection between them, that will most likely happen to two praetor of the opposite gender."

"I just hope Jason won't be blind anymore to who he should be with. That greek girl thats the daughter of Venus most likely charmspeaked Jason."

_I did charmspeak him, but then I didn't because he really was in love with me._

"You are so right , but hey, look who's laughing together."

I looked at the direction the girls were looking at, and saw Gwen,Bobby,Dakota, Jason, and _Reyna _all together looking like they are have a great time. As they came closer, I noticed they were coming my way, so again I hid, but this time behind the bench. Thank the gods that it's one of the stone ones where you can't see what's behind it unlike the wooden benches.

"Haha, you guys looked horrified after you woke up!" Gwen teased.

"Oh well I'm sorry. I didn't know it's so weird that I wake up in the morning WITH 3 PEOPLE WHO WERE INCHES AWAY FROM MY FACE!" Jason exaggerated.

Bobby and Dakota bursted out laughing hysterically.

"Hey, you haven't talked in a while." Gwen said probably referring to Reyna.

I was right. "Well, what's there to say? You 3 pretty much stalk every movement of mine."

"My dear Reyna, you know us so well." Bobby said while fake crying.

Their voices faded away as they went to the Field of Mars. Though, I could still hear some people talking. I took a quick glimpse, and saw Jason and _Reyna_.

"Why did you stay?" Reyna asked.

"What do you mean?" Jason said.

"Last night. I know you said, you should go, but how came you stayed?"

"Well, I saw you hurt, so I care about that." This time, Jason sounded serious, yet soft.

"You never cared before." Reyna muttered.

"People change."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'll let you know, later."

"Wha-?" Reyna began, but then I heard dirt being slid so I'm guessing Jason ran away.

I poked my head up to see what was happening, and Reyna was running really close behind Jason saying, "You always leave me hanging!"

I couldn't help myself, but a tear-drop fell from my eyes. He forgot all about me. Jason Grace, left his own girlfriend. Or should I even call myself as his girlfriend. Obviously he likes Reyna now.

I sob, and sob and sob.

_This is why I warned are only going to be left had good intentions for everyone...but you. _Aphrodite said.

_SHUT UP! YOU ARE A HORRIBLE SUPPORTING MOTHER! _I retort.

I am NOT going down without a fight. The game is on Reyna. You did your turn, and now it's mine._  
_

May the best girl _win._


	5. Accusations,Candy,and Canons

_**A/N~So, I DID NOT LOOK OVER THIS CHAPTER.I wanted to see how many grammar mistakes there most likely 50% of it would be my fanfiction glitch. Anyways, for the next chapter I'd **_**_like to collaborate with someone! I'm not going to bore you out with this A/N so, details will be explained at the end of the chap._**

* * *

**Reyna**

"May all Roman campers, and Greek campers please report to the Field of Mars for our roman war game." Dakota said while speaking through a small microphone, that radiates his voice to the hidden speakers hidden around camp.

In only minutes, everyone already arrived.

Me, Jason, and Percy stood before everyone. "Welcome, Romans and my fellow greek friends." Percy said.

"Today we are all going to play a game I like to call, 'Capture the Flag'." he announced.

Whispering began with the romans, but I stepped in, and silenced them. "Romans, romans, no need to quarrel. When our praetor, Percy, here, explained to me and Jason about this "Capture the Flag" it is just like Siege." I say.

"Reyna is 'll have our cohorts split into two different teams, and the greeks will join the team that lacks a cohort." Jason explained. A

As both Percy and Jason were explaining the rules, and how to play the game, a hand grabbed my wrist, and pulled me behind the course, none other than Piper Mclean pulled me.

"All right _roman _I need, and want answers NOW! So spill." she said furiously.

"Piper Mclean, I have no idea what you are talking about." I headed back towards the hedge, but then Piper pulled me away again.

"Yeah _sure. _I know what you're trying to do. You are trying to hang out with Jason more just so he can forget about me, and be with you!"

"I am not trying to come between you and Jason." I said. It's true though.I'm not _trying _to come between Jason and I already am.

Piper narrowed her eyes, at me, and finally I yanked my wrist from her grip.

"Now if you'll excuse me.I am going to get back to the game, before anyone notices my disappearance." I said firmly, yet harsh.

I walked through the hedge which did hurt if I must say, but then put on my leaderly face on.

Percy was almost done with the rules, and Jason whispered something to me. "Where were you?" he asked.

"Just thought I heard a monster, guess not." I replied. Jason shrugged, and Percy was finished with every out the teams were Fifth cohort with second cohort and greeks, while the first cohort was with the third and fourth cohorts.

Scipio, Tempest I think, and Blackjack I also think, came from behind the three of us praetors.

All of pets our pegasi, though in Jason's case venti.

Each horse gave dirty looks at each other, and whinnied a lot.

**(Here is they're conversation if you are wondering) **

_Scipio: Hello fellow pegasi, and __venti.I'm Scipio, the campers call me Skippy._

_Tempest: Ugh!I hate peanut butter, nonetheless you're nickname._

_Scipio: Y'know Tempest, your name does fit you, because you really do make everyone lose temper._

_Tempest: You wanna fight Peanut Butter?_

_Scipio: Bring it on Anger Issued!_

_Blackjack: Whoa Whoa! Guys! C'mon, let's not masters are right in front of plus, they're all friends._

_Tempest:Why should we listen to you?_

_Blackjack:__Because, I'm the one without the nick name.*smirks*_

_Scipio: Look who's talking 'Casino Card Game' ?  
_

_Blackjack: At least I don't have a hostile temper, nickname._

_Tempest: Hey!What about Peanut Butter over here!_

Percy had the power to listen to animals, so of course he heard everything they said. "Guys, please settle down." Percy said.

"Me and Jason weren't doing anything." I said.

"No not you guys, the pegasi and venti."

_Blackjack:*Narrows eyes*_

_Tempest: *Narrows eyes*_

_Scipio: *Narrows eyes*_

_Blackjack: Anger-issued_

_Tempest: Peanut Butter_

_Scipio: Casino Card Game_

I looked at Scipio, then Tempest, then Blackjack. "What are they saying?" Jason asked.

Percy shrugged. "Let's just say, Anger-issued-" he pointed to Tempest, "Casino Card Game-" he pointed to Blackjack, "and Peanut Butter here-" he pointed to Scipio. "Need to have some therapy, because what they're saying now, is Rated R." with that, Percy hopped on Blackjack and flew away.

And then there were two. Well, four including Tempest and Scipio.

Jason turned to me. "How exactly did he become praetor?"

"3 simple words. Percy or Octavian?"

Jason gave me that 'ohhh' face, and I scoffed. Then, I just climbed onto Scipio and followed Percy while Jason was following me with Tempest.

* * *

That game of 'Capture the Flag' went pretty well. Sort've, but at least so _serious _injuries occurred (thank gods).

Anyways, me, Jason,Gwen,Frank,Hazel,Bobby,Dakota,Leo,Annabeth,P ercy, and Jason, all were at Percy's villa for a friendly game of , I have a feeling if Bobby and Dakota lose their candy, they are going to die. Dakota will be easy to handle because I always have emergency kool-aid packets just in 't 't judge.

Usually, here in Camp Jupiter, we bet denari,and in a greek's case, drachma. But instead, we just bet on some snacks a satyr along with the greeks have brought.

There were oreos,chocolate-chip cookies,cheez-its, starbursts, skittles, m&ms, rice krispies,hershey's chocolate,kit-kat,air-heads,nerds and cracker jacks popcorn.

"Looks like we're all here...but where is Piper?" I ask.

Everyone looked around, and then Leo spoke up. "I asked her, and she said she has some kind of head-ache, so yeah."

I nod and rub my hands together. "Let's get this started my friends." Percy said.

* * *

It was our first game, and what we have as bets were person betted all their snacks in.

In my hand was almost a royal flush.I just needed a 10 clubs. It was the final drawing. When I looked in my hand the card I picked a grin spread my face. Well, would've. I'm a professional with keeping a straight face, so finding out that my mother was proud of me and she told me that in person, while getting more magical pets wouldn't even make me crack a slight smile on my face.

Everyone showed us they're cards. Many people only got flushes, but when Bobby laid down a full house, he cheered with excitement.

"Woo hoo!I win!." he exclaimed while grabbing a cookie.I grabbed his wrist and the cookie was an inch from his mouth.

" . ." I showed him my royal flush, and he turned tomato red.

"Royal flush...I win." The snacks were all ..."But, we can all share." Everyone cheered, but then it all got interrupted, after a sudden boom sounded,followed by multiple ones.

We all ran outside, and the canons were going must've filled each on up started pouring out of their cohort villas.

"Reyna!We should all board the air-ship they're might be enough room!" Leo suggested.

It was a risky chance because there was an 'if', but it's the only option we have right now.

I nodded to Leo, and told the others to board the and Percy stayed trying to see if they can help.

"Ride on your horses! Tell everyone to board the air-ship!" I commanded. They nodded and did what I said.

I hopped onto Skippy, and flew up a little.

"Romans!Board the air-ship!It's our only hope!" the three of us said.

"YES PRAETORS!" they answered.

I glanced at the 're still I checked to see if anyone was left behind, no one was there.

Immediately, I flew onto the deck of the ship, and dozens of romans were panicking. I made my way to the side of the ship to see the ruin of the camp.

The first thing I saw was the Temple of Bellona crumbling down. _We'll build a new temple mother, I promise. _I thought to myself hoping she could hear me.

A hand was placed on my shoulder, and when I turned around a young girl probably from New Rome was holding a teddy bear.

"What are we going to do now Senator Reyna?" she asks in a delicate sweet voice.

I smiled softly."It'll be okay sweetie, go find your parents." she nodded, and ran off to some worried looking parents, but when they saw her relief filled their faces.

_What are we going to do now though?_

* * *

**_There is a cliffhanger!Yay!_**

**_Ok, so anyways back to what I was talking about with the collaboration. I was thinking of doing a omegle,but in Private Messaging. I know you need a fanfiction account for it so yeah :/ sorry to guests._**

**_Anyways, if you have some cool ideas for the next chapter, put in the reviews, and if I like your idea we can collaborate!It's not going to be first come first serve! This will be open for a week. Week = 7 days!.Thats it!_**

**_So yeah!_**


	6. I Know Exactly Who SHE Is

**Third Person-POV **

Many romans stayed calm after the canon bombings, but in thee inside they were practically running around frantically. The people from New Rome were the most the , all the children were there. Percy,Jason,and Reyna all had clipboards to check if anyone was left behind. Percy had to check if all first,second, and third cohort campers were present. Jason had to check if all fourth and fifth cohorts were present, plus the , Reyna had to check if all the New Rome people were present.

Reyna scrolled down the list of people from New Rome with pencil, and got up to an unchecked name. "Has anyone seen Terminus?" she head looked around if any raised hands went up, but then a scowl was heard behind Reyna turned around the god himself Terminus, was there. "For a praetor Reyna, you sure are I had arms I sure would be crossing them over my chest right now." he pursed his lips and looked away.

"Reyna!" Percy called out. He ran towards her with the clipboard tight in his grip.

"What?Is anybody missing?"

"Oh, campers from the first,second and third cohorts are present." Percy said with a salute.

Reyna was relieved. "Good, now check if all the lares, and fawns are here." she ordered while handing him another clipboard. Percy complained, but after Reyna's threatening come-back, Percy did not speak a word.

"Where's Piper?" Jason looked around and no one answered. Leo looked downstairs, but no luck.

"Wait!I see her!" Frank said. He had binoculars from gods know where, and he pointed to the girl's baths. Jason ran up to Frank and took the binoculars from him. He looked closely at the entrance of the girl's baths and all he saw was a clump of chocolate brown and a bright , Jason hopped on Tempest, and just as he was about to go, Reyna grabbed hand (she was aiming for his wrist though).

"Jason, it's too risky!" she said.

"We can't just leave her!" he answered.

"Frank can morph into any bird, and get her himself. It's too dangerous for you and Tempest to be going because of all the smoke." Reyna kept a stern tone to show no emotion whatsoever towards Jason.

Jason hesitated for a moment, but then flew off to Piper. _Too risky? _he thought. _Piper can't just be left here._

When Tempest flew past the Little Tiber, and to the baths, Jason already found Piper lying on the floor coughing.

* * *

**Piper **

All the smoke kept going in my lungs. I coughed again.I tried to gasp for air, but there wasn't before I lost consciousness, a glimpse of sparkly blue circles filled my sight. After that, I blacked out.

* * *

**Piper **

I woke up groaning, and blinded by the light. My lungs finally could breathe, but I still had a headache. My eyes wandered around my surroundings, and then I noticed the hands that were wrapped around one of mine.

"Jason?" I groaned when I got my vision to focus,"Is that you?"

"Yeah, Pipes. You're gonna be okay don't worry" he said giving my hand a squeeze...wait! He's holding my hand! My thoughts started to race. Does he still have feelings for me? Is he just doing to be nice? Maybe he left Reyna.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, sitting up,"where's Reyna?" He gently pushed me back down looking at me with those beautiful blue eyes so full of concern for me.

"She's back on the deck of the ship with everyone else. How are you feeling?" He asked me I wanted to say great now that you're here but of course I can't say that, not until I find out how thick I have lay it out.

"Fine. I just have a small headache, nothing major" I smiled at him " Why aren't you with Reyna right now?"

"I would be right now, but I saw you laying there, passed out at the baths. I couldn't just leave you there you know? Reyna didn't want me to go get you. she thought it'd be too dangerous, but nobody else was going to help you."

"So...you disobeyed and left Reyna just to come help me?" This was too good to be true. I guess Reyna doesn't matter to Jason as much as I do. Ha! take that Reyna; the score's tied now!

* * *

**Jason**

"Yeah I guess I did" I told her. Something about the way Piper asked that question seemed odd and a bit offset. It almost sounded like she was trying to catch me cheating on Reyna, but I'm not. Suddenly Piper leaned over and hugged me.

"Thanks, Sparky" she said. Then she did something even more unexpected: she kissed me!

After getting over the shock, I pulled away and looked at her. Piper looked a bit hurt, but she kind of asked for it I mean I never told her I was with Reyna but from the looks of it she already had that figured out. But I guess to be fair, I had never officially broken-up with her either so I guess it's not really cheating on her part.

"I should probably go" I said as I stood up to leave.

"No please don't" she cried "Please, keep holding my hand; it helps me calm down and not go crazy from all the things that've happened."

I sighed and sat back down. I couldn't just leave her when she sounded so lost and hurt. Besides if Reyna walks in I can just explain to her that it just helps to keep Piper from going paranoid. I'm sure she'd understand. "Alright" I told her.

"Thanks" Piper sighed in relief.

* * *

**Piper**

Uh-oh, I guess his feelings for Reyna are still pretty strong. I'm gonna have to work a lot harder than I thought.

*Minutes later*

As I am enjoying the time I have with Jason, out of nowhere, two automaton guard dogs bursted through the door, and they were growling. One was gold and the other silver, both having sharp terrifying red eyes.

The dogs were intentionally growling at me! I scooted to the other of end of the bed away from the automatons.

"Aurum, Argentum, it's ok, Piper's cool." Jason said. You know, if it weren't for the two dogs looking like they are going to murder me, I would've smiled at that comment.

"Ar-are these your pets?" I ask nervously still keeping caution at the dogs.

Jason opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by someone calling for someone else at the hall.

"Aurum! Argentum!"

The door flew open again, and there stood Reyna with a worried by how relieved she looked when her eyes were set on the guard dogs, I'm guessing those are her dogs went to Reyna, and stood by her side. She petted the two, but then realized me and Jason were also in the room. Reyna kept a stern face, but I can tell in the inside she looked pretty heart-broken by the vision of seeing me and Jason holding hands.

Reyna: 1 Piper: 2!

"I must be interrupting something.C'mon Aurum, Argentum, we have business else where." Her voice sounded like it was about to crack, and now she knows how I felt.

With that, Reyna and the two shiny hell-hounds (hell-hounds in my opinion) went outside and closed the door.

"How did you end up in the baths Piper?" Jason asked.

My panic from the dogs wore off, so I was able to talk normally.

* * *

**Third Person POV **

Both Aurum and Argentum were sitting in a position of guarding, as Reyna just watches them. "What will I do without you two?" she says.

Aurum and Argentum look up at Reyna, they whimpering sound with their tongues out. Reyna just looks at them and pets them. The two automatons are her loyal companions, they always protect her, and thats why she tries to find a way to thank them.

Anyways.

Reyna and the guard dogs were still outside of Piper's room. When Aurum goes to the door, and puts an ear to the wooden rectangle, the surprised face he made, made Argentum copy him. Reyna couldn't help herself so she listened too.

"How did you end up in the baths Piper?" Jason said I suppose.

"I wasn't exactly _in _the baths, but outside of the baths." Piper informed.

"Just tell me."

Piper sighs. "Ok. So, after I told Leo I did not want to come to the poker game at Percy's because, well, Reyna was there and...Well, just forget about that. Anyways, after I told Leo I didn't want to come, I wandered a bit at the Field of Mars. During that time, I lost Katoptris, so I went to go look for it. Then, I heard a boom. I turned around, and the Temple of Jupiter fell down. I tried running, but when I came to the baths a mob of girls just stampeded pretty much over me."

Reyna looked down at her dogs, and it looked like they were about to go all out BARK! So, Reyna ran out side of the ship's quarters, and bumped into Percy.

"Sorry didn't see you there Reyna." he said.

"Apologies later. Now, I have something more important." Reyna answered anxiously.

"What it is?"

"Questions later!"

Percy up his hands as if to say 'ok ok!'

"Anyways, you informed me that you can communicate with animals?" Reyna asked.

Percy nodded, but said, "Only equestrian though."

Reyna looked frustrated and scratched her head.

"But, I know someone who can speak with all animals." With that, Reyna started listening.

* * *

**Reyna **

Percy told me just to follow him, and he led me down to where everyone's quarters is. After going down a long hallway, we finally stopped in front of a door.I opened my mouth to say something, but was simply interrupted by a loud noise inside the room. I raised an eyebrow, but Percy only shrugged.

Aurum and Argentum were looking anxious, and I just gave them a crack of a smile.

When I opened the door, an odd looking fawn was sitting on a chair, staring at a TV.

"Gleeson, this is this is Gleeson. He can help you figure out what your dogs are trying to say." Percy said. After that, he closed the door leaving Coach Hedge with Reyna.

"Ahh, so you are Reyna. It's nice to meet you! Now what do you want?!"Gleeson asked with a tone of attitude.

I raised an eyebrow, and thought. _Why hasn't this fawn asked me for gold yet? Well he doesn't look like a fawn, probably what they call in greek...um satyr? I think. _

"Well, , Percy has told me you can speak with all animals, so I was hoping you will be able to help me to understand my loyal automaton dogs. I have no one else to go to who has this ability, so with all due respect, will you help me?" I asked politely.

Coach Hedge was shocked at how maturely and politely Reyna sounded. "Oh, um, I guess I could. Alright, hit me." he said metaphorically.

I gestured my dogs to go tell Gleeson what they've been dying to say to me, so they barked at him, and Gleeson nodded with repetitive mmhmms.

After a couple of seconds, they were done. "Well?" I said.

"Well...your dogs are saying that _"She lies". _I don't exactly know who _she _is, but probably the last girl you 3 heard. Anyone I know?" Coach replied._  
_

For moment I thought, and then, a light bulb hit me.

"I'm actually not sure I quite remember, I guess it might be no big deal...um I will meet with you another time...goodbye!" I said hurriedly.

With that, I stormed out of the quarters furiously. I know _exactly _who _she _is.

_Piper._

* * *

_**IMPORTANT!**_

**_First of all sorry it took soooooo long for this chapter, it's just that all the Jeyna ship vibe for is slowly going away, and I moved on to a new ship :p. SO expect chapters on here to come quite slowly. BUT plz dont unfavorite or unfollow, because that'll just make me really sad :(. Anyways, yeah._**


	7. Loss At Words

**Reyna **  
It is the second night that all of us are on a ship, heading towards Camp Half-Blood, and by some miracle, everyone was able to sleep inside a room. Well, everyone except me. I gave my room for a roman family. They'll need it more than I do. Besides, I don't think I can sleep with the thought of Piper lying to Jason about her being at the baths. I've asked around the roman campers, and no one said that they saw Piper near the baths. The most frequent answer I got was: "_Piper? Daughter of Venus? I saw her going inside one of our forts for Siege in the Field of Mars" _either that, or they just saw her while training there.

"Reyna! There you are!" said a voice behind me. I turn around hoping in an off-chance that it was Jason, but of course it wasn't. Though, having it to be Gwen is also nice. I really need a best friend right now.

"You've been looking for me?" I ask. Gwen made an "_are you kidding?!" _face, and I crack a small smile. "C'mon, neither, me, Dakota, or Bobby can sleep after the incident. Join the club Rey. Besides, I don't want you sleeping on the hard wooden floor, then waking up to a bunch of people surrounding you." Gwen retorted.

Gods Gwen is convincing. If I didn't know any better, Gwen would be a better charmspeaker than Piper. But I do know better.  
I nod at Gwen's request, and lock arms with her as we head into her room.

As soon as Gwen opened the door, Dakota and Bobby's figures looked like they were sparring. _Which they were._

"Bobby! Dakota! Stop fighting before anything else breaks!" My dear friend Gwendolyn shouted. Both of them, froze in an attack position, but soon then changed into a proper sitting position. You know, sometimes I wonder how there two even are Romans.

I walked inside deeper in the room, and then lied down on the bed...upside down with my head touching the wooden floor. Bobby looked at me weirdly, and I raise an eyebrow. "Who are you and what have you done with the real r_omanly _Reyna?" Bobby said with a creeped out face.  
I was going to remark his question, but I am too tired to think of anything witty yet proper.

As Gwen closed the door, she said, "Give her a break guys. She's just missing Jason."

With that, I would roll my eyes, though it gives me a head-ache. "Where is Jason anyway?" Dakota asked. "Sleeping...in Piper's room." Gwen implied, as I lift myself up from my upside-down position. "Jason's only there because either 1. Piper's charmspeak, or 2. her 'Damsel in Distress' act" Gwen continued.

"Can we please stop talking about Jason? I've had enough of hearing about him for one day." I say.

The three nodded, and changed to a new topic. Battles. Though, they weren't talking about it. They were simply showing their actions towards the topic. And by that, I mean I better take cover because these Romans will go for an obvious knock-down.

I watch them all just throwing punches, or defending attacks. But what caught my eye, was the familiar blade Dakota pulled out in surprise. Just when he was about to hit Gwen, I jumped in, and simply put out one foot to knock over his terrible stance. Dakota fell to the floor, with me grabbing the blade from his hand. "Hey! What was tha-" he was about to finish, but Gwen shushed him knowing I'm in a train of thought.

"This weapon, it's..."

"It's what?" Bobby asked.

"Katoptris."

* * *

**Piper **

I stared at the ceiling wall as I lay on my bed. Jason was sleeping in a chair next to me, but I wish he was closer. His feelings for Reyna are just...I don't know, too strong! I forbidded myself to ever charmspeak Jason ever again, but I was just desperate. Besides, there wasn't any difference. At least, to the bright side of this, Jason saved me. He disobeyed Reyna to save me. My plan almost back-fired on me, though thank the gods I was rescued.

My guilt is still over-flowing me. I know I did something horrible, but I'm doing these things to save some Jasper! (Yes, Jasper.I made it up. I might as well if the romans made Jeyna."

Anyways. Lots of things were going through my mind, so I stood up and opened the door. Unfortunately, it was very creaky, so it woke Jason up. "Piper? Where are you going?" He asks. I slowly turn around, and say. "Just want some air. That's all." I couldn't tell by the darkness of the room, but it looks like he nodded, so I continued to go outside.

As I walk through the dorms, I heard lots of thumping in one room, so I went closer towards the door to make sure no trouble was going on. When my ear was settled on the door, I was able to hear what was happening. One huge thump echoed in my ear, but then a conversation started.

"It's what?" someone asked.

"Katoptris." a girl said. After that sentence, I got interested.

"Where did you find this?" the same girl asked.

A few seconds past before someone answered. "During the cannons attack. As I was trying to stop the cannons in one of the siege forts, I stumbled upon it. Figured, I should just keep it. Why? Is it yours?" a boy said this time.

"No, it's not mine. It's Piper's."

_Oh gods. I know only one other person who would know that's my weapon. Oh gods gods gods! Reyna found out._

Immediatley, I start running away, but I accidently knocked over into something with me falling along with it. A loud thug sounded when I hit the floor, and judging by the shuffling feet. _They heard me._

* * *

**Reyna **

"What was that?" Gwen asked. As soon as the four of us heard footsteps running, we ran out of the room only to see choppy brown hair heading towards the deck. "That_ Greek!" _Gwen shrieked. We all chased after her, through the dorms, and up the small stairs.

Once we got to the deck, Piper knew there was no where to hide. She turned around, with her eyes on Katoptris which was still in a tight grip in my hand.

"Oh Hiii Reyna, and friends." she said with a fake smile. Neither any of us fell for her innocent act, so Gwen just went along looking for answers straight.

"Cut the innocent act already _greek, _we know what you did." Gwen retorts. Piper pursed her lips, knowing that she can't get out of this one. "Look. I didn't mean for the whole camp to be destroyed. I was aiming for the sky just to pyche everyone out to come to Camp-Half-blood." she implied.

I was so angry at Piper. Watching my mother's temple being crashed down first? If she wants Jason. Fine. Wants to destroy the Camp for her selfish needs. NOT FINE!

"I have met many AWFUL monsters who are very evil. But Piper. For your own SELFISH needs? That is just _pure evil. _You made many Roman citizens LOSE their homes!" I shout out.

"I didn't MEAN for any of this to happen. I'm sorry ok!"

Sorry? SORRY? That's it? Gods, That girl is just a heart-less awful GREEK. "You didn't MEAN for any of it yet it still happened! Saying sorry does NOT make our camp all fixed again! You know I had to LIE to a LOT of children to say that they're home WILL be ok, and that it WILL be the same-!" I was about rant even more of all the horrible things she has done, but then I got interrupted by someone.

Each of turn around to see Jason. "Stop it! Stop it! STOP IT! What is with all the shouting?!" he said. Slowly, he walks forward towards all of us, and he stops right between me, and Piper.

Jason turned to me, and asked, "Reyna, what is this all about?" he said with a serious tone.

For once, I roll my eyes. "What _this _is about, is that _Piper _destroyed the Camp!" I shout that out really loudly, that suddenly, all the Roman campers were surrounding the 3 of us.

"I _know_ I did, but I didn't _mean_ to!" Piper said this time practically pleading for forgiveness.

"I guess it was an accident Rey." Jason said. With that. I was at loss with words. He SERIOUSLY is defending _Piper _over his kind, his romans, me!?

"Don't even CALL me _Rey. _You're telling ME! AND TO EVERY OTHER PERSON HERE. That you think, the cannon attack was an ACCIDENT?!" I say with all my force. I step closer to him with my eyebrows furrowed, my eyes are slits, and my lips are pursed. "Yes. I'm saying it was an accident!" he stepped closer to me now.

"She DESTROYED our Camp!" I say only a foot away from Jason.

"She didn't MEAN to do it!" This time, Jason and I are face-to-face.

"Where do your loyalties even stand Jason Grace? It's either your romans, or Piper." I ask bluntly.

We waited for a few looong seconds. Though he finally chose.

"Piper."


	8. Looks Like We're Staying Here

**Jason**

I heard many gasps behind me, but still kept a straight angry face. Me and Reyna were still face to face, and neither of us changed any expression.

"Well then, Jason Grace, you are just a _dis_-grace to your Roman community." Reyna said. With that, I realized all the Romans who were around us, and each of them had disappointed faces.

I finally broke me and Reyna's eye-contact and turned around to see every Roman just staring at me. When my eyes settled on Dakota, Bobby, and Gwen, they just looked at the ground.

"I guess that's settled. ROMANS! Get back to your rooms. There's _nothing_ to see here anymore." Reyna ordered. Of course the Romans listened, and they all started to go down to the dorms.

When the only person who was left were me and Piper. I just stood there, replaying what just happened in mind. Piper went closer to me, and I just shot her a blank look, while breathing heavily. I didn't really want to deal with Piper right now, so I just went back into my room. The only sentence that has been stuck in my head was: _What have I done?_

* * *

**Jason**

I sat on a barrel nearby Leo, who was driving the ship. One of my legs was on top of the other, while my elbow rested on it, as my head was settled in my hand.

"You ok there Jase?" Leo asked. Ok? OK?! I let down the roman citizens, I let down the roman demi-gods, and none of them can even look me in the eye!

"Yeah, I'm fine." I lied. Leo scoffed. "Dude, I heard the news. Man, you must really love Piper." He said.

Y'know the thing is, do I really love Piper so much, that I was willing to give up the Romans? Well judging by my answer before, I guess I do. It's just, now that I've felt the outcome, I wish I can just...I don't know.

"What Piper did was an accident, Reyna over reacted too much. It's bad enough that Piper has the guilt already, but putting more into the pile is just wrong." I say to myself.

As I was lost into my train of thought, I realized Bobby and Dakota was asking Leo of something. I stood up, and said, "Bobby, Dakota." They took a quick glance at me, and then started going away. Though, immediatley, I said, "Please, I need to talk to some Roman. No one else would even look at me." The two stopped in their tracks, and to my surprise they actually talked to me.

"Jason, we don't really have much time. Gwen is waiting for us, and she'll kill us if she saw us talking to you." Dakota said.

"Why would she kill you guys?" I asked.

"If you don't rememeber, you chose Piper instead of the Romans." Bobby answered.

Oh, right.

"Look, we gotta go." they both said.

Bobby and Dakota started walking away, but I asked one more question. "How's Reyna?"

Dakota was about to answer, but then I heard Gwen screaming their names."Reyna's fine, but every time we bring up your name, she basically wince. Reyna took your choice very hard." After that, the two started running towards Gwen, who shot daggers at me.

_I can't even imagine what will be running through my mind, if Reyna said that to me. _I thought.

Suddenly, Leo shouted out, "We're here at Camp Half!"

* * *

**Reyna**

I went back into my room and kept replaying Jason's words in my head. I couldn't believe that he chose Piper over the Romans. What had that Greek camp done to the Roman Jason? What had they done to my Jason? The Jason who never thought of himself and only thought of his Romans. The Jason who would have automatically left Piper behind once he heard about all the lies I had to tell the kids. I sat down on the bed and drew my knees to my chest and was trying to get my head around what was happening. But then I heard voices. It was Jason's voice coming through the vent.

"What Piper did was an accident, Reyna over reacted too much. It's bad enough that Piper has the guilt already, but putting more into the pile is just wrong."

He thought I was over reacting!? Me? My home, my family, everything I cared about had been blown to bits because of Piper's little "accident"!

To think, I was just heartbroken a few minutes ago, and then just _one _sentence could change all that to anger.

Just then, I heard a knock at my door a second too late and to no-surprise, Jason walked-in

"Reyna I-" he started before I interrupted him.

"Can it Grace. Whatever you have to say, I don't want hear it. You made your choice, so go tell Piper that I hope she's okay because I'm sure that all the guilt from her deliberate accident gone wrong is really weighing her down."

"Look Reyna, I'm sorry. If you want the honest truth, I-I didn't even know I loved Piper that much, not until I chose her."

I glared at him. After all he went through to convince me that he loved me, he still loved Piper more than me? After a minute, he finally tried to speak again.

"Look Reyna, just...just because I chose Piper doesn't mean that I don't care about you or the Romans"

"Leave." I say bluntly. With a disappointed look on his face, Jason started walking out the door, but stopped for second.

"Well, we're here at Camp-Half." With that, Jason left, only for me to finding out that Gwen just barged in right after. She was all happy-go-lucky, until she saw me dreading on the bed.

"Reyna. You _are _still our praetor. All of the romans are counting on you now. C'mon, we gotta show these _greeks _that Romans mean business. And, that we are HIGHLY better." Gwen said with a smirk. You know, Gwen really is better at convincing me than Piper. And she doesn't even have the power.

* * *

**Reyna **

Percy walked out of the ship first, and me coming out after him. All the Camp-Half demi-gods merged into this one huge mob surrounding the exit of the ship. As each of all the Roman warriors file out of the ship in an orderly fashion, the greeks walk back a few times.

We all stood there to be welcomed, while a Centaur walked towards us. "You are the Roman demi-gods?" The Centaur asks. I nod. "And you people must be the Greek demi-gods."

"Yes. May I ask, what brings you to _our _Camp, umm?" I had a feeling he was asking what my name was so I simply say "Reyna. I am one of the Praetors in our Camp, Jupiter."

"We have arrived, here for one reason. And one reason only. Our camp has been demolished. All of it. We have no other place to go. So, please, may us Romans stay here?" I ask politely.

It took the Centaur a little while, but thankfully he made up his mind. "I say, it is alright :)"

With that the Romans cheered while I am just happy that the families will have somewhere to stay.

_Looks like we are living here for now. _

* * *

_**A/N ~ And this has been Chapter 8! :DD SO hope you all enjoyed this chapter of A Reckless Affection. Make sure to follow and favorite! And also check out Gaga4Jeyna's fanfics of Jeyna, because they are really good, and I have to give her creds for Reyna's first POV. Anyways bye :)**_


	9. Gwen is Simply the Queen of Come-backs

**Third-Person POV **

All the Camp-Half demi-gods were enjoying their lunch at the dining pavilion, until, the Camp Jupiter demi-gods (not including Jason) were done training. The Greeks stopped, and stared at the Romans with wide-eyes. The Romans were all together which made them all look like a terrifying mob, and to make them even more intimidating, they had their arms-crossed and chest-plates still on.

Seconds later, Dionysus walked near them."Ahh, so you all must be the Romans." he said. Reyna nodded, and replied, "We are. Now, judging by the purple eyes, you must be Dionysus?" Dionysus had an impressed look on his face.

"You know your Greeks well, Roman. Anyways, what are you all waiting here for?"

The Romans looked confused. "Well, we first need to know where shall we sit." Reyna said.

After that, Dionysus just pointed to an empty table, and the Romans head towards it. When they all sat down, they finally realized the Greeks were staring at them, so in-sync, all the Romans ask a bluntly "What!?" With that, the Greek demi-gods immediately got back to what they were doing.

*At the Food table*

"_Those _are the Romans?" Lacy asked. Piper nodded. "They look very...trained." Mitchell said. Piper rolled her she grabbed a cheese-burger, none other than Reyna, and her two friends Dakota and Gwen walk towards the food table.

Reyna and Gwen, both took bowls of pasta, while Dakota was looking frantically for Kool-Aid. While the 3 Romans were minding their own business, Piper had to cause some drama.

"Stop acting like you barely care Reyna." Piper taunted. With that, Reyna turned her slowly towards Piper. "What?"

"Y'know, acting like you barely care that Jason chose me over your pathetic Romans." she implied. Their was so much blood boiling through Reyna and Dakota, but for Gwen, she is rocketing through the roof with her blood temp.

Gwen went in front of Reyna to face Piper. Piper, was partially fazed by Gwen, because she was shooting daggers non-stop. "Keep talking _Pepper. _See where it gets you." she retorted.

Just then, Lacy stood up for Piper, "It's _Piper _first of all. And second of all-" Lacy was about to finish until Gwen interrupted. "Second of all: Trying telling that to someone who cares." Lacy had no comebacks for this one, and neither did Piper, but Mitchell tried to be brave and said "She's just trying to stick up for her friend. What's your problem!?"

Mitchell glared at Gwen, but then Dakota crossed his arm, and said "What's _your_ problem?!" Mitchell looked up to an over-towering Dakota (Pretend Dakota is tall and not what he looks like in Camp Half wiki), and backed away.

* * *

**Reyna **

In the inside, I am just smirking at how Piper's friends can barely handle mine. Finally, I took charge, and said to Piper's face, " So your friends really aren't all _that?" _I say partially smirking. Piper just glared at me. "My friends are strong on the inside."

"Well we, are strong inside, and out. So, better think twice before messing with a Roman." At that, I leave Piper hanging while Dakota, Gwen, and me head back to the Roman table.

Gwen looked at me with a grin. "What?" I ask. "Never knew you had the come-backs in you." she replied. In the inside I was rolling my eyes.

* * *

**Piper **

"Piper? Are you ok?" Mitchell asked me. I was gripping on my fork so tight that knuckles started turning white.

"Huh? What? Oh, I'm fine...totally, fine." I reply through my clenched teeth. Fine. Y'know define, fine. Like, right now for my health, I'm totally fine! My clothes, their fine too. But, my feelings, NOT FINE! A big freaking N-O-T, not! Nope, no, nada! After Jason picked, me over the romans, I was so happy because it meant he loved me MORE than his roman kind. My expectation, was that we both lived a happily ever after with Reyna left in the dust. My reality, is that he won't even look me in the eye.

I don't get it. I love Jason, he loves me. Well, at least love-d. My question is that why would he defend me, choose me over the romans, but can't even talk to me.

"You don't seem fine. Maybe you should go talk to Jason." Lacy suggested. For a second there, I thought she was reading my mind, but then I noticed that Jason was sitting alone in the Zeus table. I looked at her, smiled, and nodded.

I walk towards Jason's table, and sat down next to him. "You ok?" I ask. He popped a mini tomato in his mouth, and said, "Yes Piper, the fact that my whole Roman kind hates me, makes me ok." he said with a fake smile. By the way how he bluntly ate, I knew that was a sign he didn't want to talk.

_Boys. _

* * *

**Reyna **

Picture this. Us romans are eating lunch, having a good time! Then, it went all down-hill from there.

As I delicately fingered on the croutons, and placing them in my mouth, I notice Gwen practically have small puffs of smoke coming from her ears. I raise an eyebrow at her, and she roughly points behind her. I turn my head into the directed direction, and there stood 3 girl demi-gods who were whispering to each other. The only words I heard from them, are: romans, last season, rough, and then weird.  
I do not really care of what others think of me. Especially some _Greeks _, but Gwen has a MUCH shorter temper than I have.

"Those 3 are probably the record holders of how fast I can hate people so much." Gwen said.

"You should ignore them. We need to be respectful, be the bigger person." I reply.

Gwen rolled her eyes, and chewed on another piece of lettuce. "How can you ignore them? They're practically asking for their death-wish! Also! They're skin are too tanned that they're practically walking oranges!"

I didn't let any of Gwen's complaints faze me, but she was right about the oranges part.

The last thing we heard that was pretty much shouted to the whole camp was, "Those Romans are so weird. They're like freaks!"

Gwen immediately stood up, and stomped her way to the giggling girls. All the romans, saw, but they reacted by just watching.

"Call us _freaks _one more time Greek, and it'll be the last thing you do!" Gwen said with her finger pointing to her.

"Ooh! I'm so scared!" The tall middle girl teased.

"Listen here Princess, you better be scared, because when I say it. I mean it." I am a witness to that sentence right there!  
The tall middle girl rolled her eyes, but her friends backed away. "Actually, my name is Drew, not Princess."

_Oh god, things are about to go down. _I thought.

Gwen then put her hand behind her ear, and said, "Do you hear that? It's the sound of no one caring!" Everyone made 'Oooooooh' sound, and Drew furrowed her eyebrows.

"You know what your problem is!?" Drew said, but Gwen interrupted. "I know what your problem is. It's that you remind me of a penny. Two faced and freaking worthless!"

After that comment, all the demi-gods started clapping or saying 'Ouch!'.

Drew didn't have a comeback coming, so Gwen simply whispered, "I think this is the perfect timing for you to go missing." With that, Drew ran away stomping, a reuniting with her low-life followers.

_Gwen is simply the queen of come-backs. _

* * *

**_A/N ~ This is just a fun chapter of Gwen being simply awesome, and three vs. three war. Hope you liked it! Follow, Fav and Review!_**


	10. Just Had To Be Them

_**A/N ~ DOUBLE DIGIT CHAPTER! I thought for this chapter i'll put some EPIC dueling, Gwen's awesomeness, Reyna's awesomeness. **_

* * *

**Reyna**

"Tell me again Gwendolyn why you want us to attend the duels at the Amphi-theater?" I ask. Gwen rolled her eyes, and said, "First of all, call me Gwen, NOT Gwendolyn! Second of all, I was thinking about entering, and so are you!" Before I could answer to that, Gwen already signed up our names. _Well Reyna, you haven't battled with anyone in a while. _I thought, trying to look at the bright side of things.

Once me and Gwen try to take a seat, I notice the Greeks and Romans were separated, and both were growling at each other. Immediately I react to this because us Romans should be more respectful than those Greeks.

"Romans! Keep your guard down! We are guests. I don't care about any personal problems of yours, if you must, _act _like you get along. Anyone thinking other-wise will go through _me._"

Being as the praetor of Roman demi-gods, and the Senator of the citizens of New Rome has it's perks. It goes along very well with my skill of battle, which intensifies any threats.

The Romans, listened as usual, but I could still hear scowls and growls. I let them slide for now, because I too have had bad encounters with one of those G_reeks._ Me and Gwen sit down, and watch as Dakota and I think Mitchell duel.

"C'mon Dakota!" I hear some of the Romans cheer, including Gwen. It appears that the cheer gained his enthusiasm, and he did a round-house kick, with a matching slash to the arm. Remember that time I asked how Dakota, Bobby, and Gwen were Romans? Well, this is the reason why.

Mitchell came falling to the ground, and he seemed limp. Dionysus came to the two demi-gods, and grabbed one of each's arms.

"The winner is...Dakota!" Dionysus raised Dakota's arm while he drank a juice pouch of Kool-Aid.

The Romans cheered while the next duelers stepped up. Dakota was granted with pats on the back, tons of compliments, and many "Go Dakota!"-s. Along with Bobby, Dakota sat next to us.

"That'll teach the Greek to NEVER mess with me or any other Roman." Dakota said. Gwen had an impressed expression on her face, and so did I.

The four of us watched duel after duel, until Gwen was called. "C'mon Gwen kick some Greek butt!" Bobby cheered. I clapped, for Gwen along with lots of woos.

We heard Dionysus' voice in the speakers, and he said, "Now for this round, we have a battle, of Gwendolyn vs. Drew Tanaka!" gasps came from both Romans and Greeks. The lunch incident was just a few hours ago, so many people will be on the edge of their seats on this duel.

"Oh this is gonna be fun." Gwen said. A few seconds later, Gwen and Drew stepped down from their seats and into the arena.

Gwen unsheathed her Imperial gold, duel swords, as Drew held a strong grip on her Celestial Bronze sword.

"Why'd you leave so early before, I was about to poison your tea." Gwen said, while she did a 360, and slashed a big 'X' on her armor.

"I decided to face you in battle instead." Drew replied, as she held her sword with both hands and made a vertical cut on Gwen's sleeve.

"Ahh, so you've changed your mind. Any chance this one works any better?" The one of the duel swords made a cut on one hand while the other one followed to the other hand.

Drew winced as blood slowly dripped from her hand. When she finally got over the pain, Gwen gave her a kick to the chest, which made her fall to the ground. Sadly, Drew got back up.

"I actually have a poem for you..." Drew swung her sword to Gwen's head but she ducked.

"Roses are red, violets are blue." Drew then, collided her sword to Gwen's arm which made a decent cut.

"The Gods made me pretty." Drew finally kicked Gwen's legs which made Gwen lose balance and fall.

"What the heck happened to you?"

Drew faced the crowd, as only the Greeks cheered, but then gasps came when Gwen tackled Drew from behind. Gwen was now on top Drew, and her one of her swords was resting on her neck.

"I actually have a poem for you too. Roses are red, violets are blue, I have 5 fingers, and the middle one is for you." Gwen replied with a smirk. With that, the Romans than cheered, as Dionysus declared that Gwen was the winner.

Gwen proudly and arrogantly walked her way up back to her seat, while me, Dakota, and Bobby were complimenting her come-backs and attacks.

"You're next Rey." Gwen said. I nod, as Dionysus implies the next battle.

"Up next for this battle would be Reyna vs..."

When I heard who I was battling, my eyes became as wide as ever.

_Just had to be them. It just had to be. _

* * *

_**A/N ~Sorry about the short chap, it's just I needed a cliffhanger :/ You are mad at me. I can tell. But the cliffhanger, will be answered by your choice. You could pick Jason, or Piper. I had great ideas for both battles, but I just can't decide, so I am letting you readers decide! Vote Piper, or Jason in your reviews and hope you enjoyed the chapter,**_

_**Be sure to Follow and Favorite! **_

_**Before I go I'll just have to announce a few things :**_

_**1. I am currently working on a new PJO story, and it's about Luke and OC character Lucy Castellan, so when it's published it'll be called "The Vanished Sister"**_

_**2. I also am currently working on a roleplay forum for roman demi-gods.**_


	11. That Greek! 2

**Reyna **

I listened closely as Dionysus announces the next battle. "Up next for this battle would, be Reyna vs...Jason!" When I heard his name, I immediately froze. _Just had to be him_. I thought. I looked at my Roman friends, Bobby was wide eyed, Dakota was barely breathing, and Gwen crushed her aluminum soda can by just one hand.

"Rey, no, this is gonna be a trap!" Gwen said. Before I could reply, Dionysus implied, "Will the participants please step down now." Out of peer pressure, I stepped down from the seats to the arena with a straight face, and so did Jason.

Once the both of us were in the arena, I took out my imperial gold sword, and he took out Ivlivs.

"How can you even use a _Roman_ weapon, if you barely _are_ one?" I ask, while swishing the sword to his chest. Jason blocked my attack, then swung Ivlivs at me, though missing by at least 5 inches.

"I still am Roman. Reyna, please just let me explain!" I ignored what he said at the moment, and started swinging my sword non-stop. Unfortunately, me and Jason were trained by each other so he'll know how to defend himself from my attacks.

Our swords were colliding repeatedly in every direction, while I said, "Only Roman by blood, Jason Grace. We all trusted you as Praetor! But then you let everybody down. You let me down! You better have a very good explanation to make me or anybody else forgive you."

I was so lost in my emotions at what I was saying that I got caught off-guard. Jason pointed his sword towards me, and I just stared at the point until Jason talked.

"I was just trying to defend Piper. At the time, she was hurt, so you know how I get all protective at injured people. If I could go back in time, and change my decision to Romans, I would. Please I need a second chance. No Roman can even look at me in the eye. I'm trying to pick up the pieces I broke, but I can't if you won't let me."

Jason looked at me with pleading blue eyes. "Fine. I forgive you." I say.

"Really?" he asked lowering his sword a bit.

"No!" I slashed my sword to get his away from my face, and then I kicked Jason's legs which caught him off balance.

I looked down at Jason and said, "Maybe you should take your own advice. Never, let your opponent distract you."

All of a sudden, a flash-back came to me.

* * *

_My sword was pointing to a Bobby lying on the ground covered with dirt. "I won." I say with a grin. Bobby rolled his eyes as I help him up. He took a seat beside Gwen, who was sitting next Dakota._

_"Who's next?" I ask, crossing my arms in arrogancy._

_"I volunteer." a voice said behind me. I turn around to see Jason leaning on the hilt of his sword, Ivlivs. He had a smirk on his face, when I jumped. I roll my eyes, and beckon him towards me, Gwen, Bobby, and Dakota._

_Jason walked to us, but then stopped next to me. "Alright, Rey. What are we doing? Sparring or Dueling?" I thought for a while, but then replied, "Sparring...for now."_

_He shrugged, while holding tightly on his sword. I held on my sword tightly, and we both waited for Gwen to do the countdown._

_"3...2...Spar!" Immediately, my sword goes swishing where Jason's head would be, but he ducked._

_"Always going for the first move Rey?" he says, while Ivlivs collides with my sword._

_"Less talking, more sparring!" I threw many offense attacks here, and there, but I had to do some defense when Jason started doing offense._

_After a few minutes has passed, My sword was up to Jason's neck. We both were on full eye contact, until he looked over my shoulder, and raised an eyebrow. I was wondering about what his expression meant, so I looked behind me only finding there was nothing._

_When I looked back at Jason, he had both of the swords pointed at me._

_He had a grin on his face, and said "Never let your opponent distract you."_

* * *

I remember that day, like it was just yesterday. I miss those times, where we were still young, and no pressure has on our shoulders. In my head, Jason's explanation kept replaying in my head. He is right though. How can he fix what he has done if I or anyone lets him.

I let out a sigh, and give Jason a hand. "I've been thinking about your explanation, and people do make mistakes. Especially you Watt Head." Jason smiled, and we were in a very down to earth eye contact. Until Dionysus came between us, and grabbed each of our arms.

"And the winner for this battle is..." Dionysus was about to finish his sentence, until an enraged voice screamed.

"No!" All heads turned to one person and no surprise, it was Piper.

* * *

**Jason **

After I heard a loud scream, I turned my head to where everyone was looking at, and there stood an outraged Piper. She stomped her way down the seats and to the arena. Dionysus immediately let go of our arms and ran away, leaving me and Reyna.

When Piper reached the arena, she pushed me aside, and faced Reyna.

"You! You are the reason Jason and I haven't been close! You stole him from me!" Piper said. I was going to butt in the conversation, but Piper just pushed me aside...again.

"Look Piper, Jason and I are only good friends. Aren't you two still in a relationship." Reyna reasoned.

Piper rolled her eyes. "Well technically, we were going to have things back to normal, until you just forgave him right now!"

"Forgiving Jason, doesn't mean anything."

"It means something to me! Ever since we went to Camp Jupiter, you and Jason were becoming much more than 'good friends' That's pretty much the reason I destroyed that place!" With this, everybody gasped.

Wait a second...I defended Piper for something she did on purpose? Gods I am such an air head.

Reyna now looked enraged also. "Listen here. _Greek _. You can take out all your anger on me. But destroying the Camp is just what a coward would do!"

Piper grunted. "Look, I am a lot of things, but I am NOT a coward. Facing you would've done nothing! You would deny everything I say! So, I decided to stick a needle in where it hurts most. Your home. Also, I enjoyed the sight of your mother's temple crashing down. Someday, I wish the same would happen to you!"

"You really are horrible! Piper, you are just so selfish! You ruined every Roman family's home! How can you live with yourself? What if you were them? Huh? Wouldn't you wish the person who did that to you would've not done it? Gods, Piper Mclean. I have seen bad, horrible people. Though, you are probably the worst in my list!"

Everybody went down from the seats to the arena to take a closer look at the two girls fighting, while I try my best to stop them. Though, the more people that came, the harder it was for me to get closer. I kept trying and trying and trying until I fell on the ground.

I coughed up a few dirt, but then I saw a glimpse of celestial bronze in Piper's hand. In a millisecond I knew that, that Katoptris.

"I'm not probably the worst. I am the worst on your list. I'm gonna be your worst nightmare." Piper said. And I knew where that was leading to.

Reyna had her eyebrow raised, and in a split second, Piper raised the hilt of Katoptris, and sent it down to Reyna's temple.

Piper had an evil grin on her face as I say "No!" I run through the crowd to Reyna's limp body.

Bobby, Dakota, and Gwen were with me trying to make Reyna wake up. "Reyna, Reyna!" I repeatedly said.

"Somebody bring her to the infirmary!" Chiron says coming from nowhere. I picked her body up, but then gave her to Dakota.

While everyone followed Reyna to the infirmary. I stayed in the arena, with Piper. I glared at Piper, and that wiped the grin off her face.

"What did you think you would accomplish after doing that? Huh?" I say stomping towards her.

"I...I...I was thinking that, you would _love me_." Piper stuttered. I scoffed. "Your charmspeak isn't going to work on me anymore Piper. If you thought I would love you after this, then your mind is just messed up."

"She was taking you away from me!" Piper then starts with her puppy dog eyes, but in my Roman genes, that never fazes me.

"She didn't take me away from you. You did. Piper, we're over. If Reyna, dies because of this. I hope you will forever be in guilt!"

With that, I ran away from that _Greek. _


	12. What The Heck Are You Doing Here?

**Jason**

When I enter The Big House, I saw everybody in the couches with their heads in their hands. "Where is she?" I ask.

"She's in that room." Annabeth said while pointing to a room called, "The Infirmary"

Figures. I nod at Annabeth, and then I went inside the room.

Inside, I saw a sad Gwen, with Bobby, and Dakota having their hands on her shoulders. As I step deeper in the room, my foot makes a creaking sound on the hard wood floor, so the 3 finally noticed me. I thought that Gwen was going to immediately shoo me outside, but to my surprise, she didn't.

So, I thought that it could've been an invitation to enter. When I reached Reyna, she looked perfectly fine. Almost as if she was just sleeping.

"How is Reyna?" I ask. Out of nowhere, Chiron came inside, but this time in a wheelchair.

"Our Apollo demi-gods have told us Reyna is lucky that Piper did not dent her skull. Though, sadly, Reyna is in coma."

With the last news, both me and Gwen said, "What?!"

"How long would she be in a coma?!" Gwen asked worriedly.

"As long as she chooses to. The fates will decide if she should still live, or cut her string." Chiron answered.

I was speechless to his answer. I just can't believe it. Hopefully, she still lives.

"Maybe you should all go back to your normal doings. Tell the others also."

I didn't want to leave, but Chiron said it was for the best. He did not give me a choice, so I reluctantly left the room along with my 3 best friends.

When the 4 of us arrived back at the entrance of The Big House, everybody's head lifts up. No had the guts to ask if she was ok or not, because they didn't want to hear if it was bad.

Though someone finally asked, "Is Reyna gonna be okay?" Everyone's head turns to the doorway, and there stood someone I was not expecting. Piper.

I glanced at Gwen who looked like she was about to rip Piper's head off, and even though I would love to see that happen, I stopped Gwen.

"Why do you even care? You are the one who caused this. But if you really want to know, Reyna is in a coma. Thanks to you. I hope you're happy with what you've done."

With that, all of us went outside.

* * *

**Reyna**

I woke up, and all around me were white walls. "Where am I?" I ask. I looked around my surroundings, and I jumped when a figure was standing in the shadows.

"Who are you?"

The figure came closer to the light, and when the brightness hit her face, I noticed it was my mother. "Why hello there Reyna. I'm Bellona. Your mother. Where you are right now, is in your dreams. At this moment, you are in a coma." My mother said.

"What? How can I wake up?! The last thing I remember was that Piper and I were fighting, but after that everything went black."

Bellona chuckled. "For a Roman you are quite worried child."

"Well, I am in a coma! What should I be? Happy? Calm?"

Bellona stayed calm as I am for once, freaking out. "My dear Reyna. Stay calm. I will help you survive. Which is the reason I am here. You choose if you are to wake up or not."

I tried to stay peaceful, which I did. But then, I raise an eyebrow at my mother. "What do mean by I choose? I want to wake up, but nothing is happening."

Bellona chuckled again. Judging by all this chuckling, I feel like she is not really in her roman phase at the time. "Darling, you are going to go through multiple challenges."

"What kind of challenges?" I say, sounding a bit scared.

"Facing your biggest fears."

_Oh gods._

* * *

**Piper **

I was alone in my cabin at my bed. When I came in here, this place was full of Aphrodite demi-gods. But then, they all went outside. Including Lacy and Mitchell. Everyone is hating on me because of stupid Reyna. I hit her in the head with the hilt of my knife. It's not like I stabbed her temple. I mean sure she is in a coma, but still, it's not like she's dead?

As I was thinking about all that stuff, 2 Aphrodite demi-gods came inside the cabin. One of them I knew, the other one was new.

Though, when they went deeper in the cabin, and saw me. The demi-god I knew, stopped. She whispered to the new demi-god and said, "That is Piper. Don't take Jason from her, because she'll get you in a coma like that Roman in the infirmary."

Immediately I reacted to this. "Look! I am still Piper Mclean! I was just mad at the time ok?!" They both looked at me with wide eyes, and ran out of the cabin.

_Y'know what, I think I should pay Reyna a visit. To say thank you. _

* * *

**Jason **

As I was just walking around with Gwen, Bobby, and Dakota, all that could buzz around my mind was Reyna. Well technically, 50% is Reyna, 30% is Piper, and 20% is because I'm hungry. Though the only reason I'm thinking about Piper is me just wondering, why would she do that to Reyna?

Piper has changed. She's not that sweet tomboy Cherokee girl I met at the bus, anymore. But anyways, I really just need to relax.

Though, just as I say that, I hear a voice say my name. _Jason! _

I stopped in my tracks, which caused Bobby to bump into me. "Jason, why did you stop?" Gwen asked, surprisingly softly. Ever since the Reyna, incident, she's been crying hardcore. Like, she cried so much there was no more water in her.

"Huh? Oh nothing. I guess...it's nothing." Gwen nodded, and we continued walking.

_Jason! _a voice says again.

I stopped another time, and told Gwen, "Something's wrong..." she looked at me curiously, and Dakota said,

"What's wrong?"

I started walking back to the infirmary, while the other 3 were still dumbfounded. "I think it's Reyna." I finally say.

With that, we all start running to the infirmary.

As soon as we got there, I saw Reyna suffocating from a pillow. I didn't care who was the person holding it, as long as he/she gets off of Reyna now.

I tackled the person on top of Reyna, while Gwen took the pillow away from Reyna's face.

When I looked at the person, anger filled me.

"What the heck are you doing here _Drew?!" _


	13. New Update!

_**THIS IS MAJORLY IMPORTANT! Alright, so I was really bored, an I thought of making a blog for my fanfiction account about all the stories I'm writing some recommendation and all that. I have made some posts about "A Reckless Affection" so please check out the blog! Here: sweet nature sage. blog spot. com**_

_**(no spaces)**_

* * *

Just so that this isn't just an author's note i'll put a little sneak peak of what will happen to Reyna.

* * *

**Reyna **

I started walking around the white room and asked, "When will do I star-WHOA!" The next step I was about to do, would've lead me off the edge of a cliff. I look around and I noticed that I was now on the edge of the cliff. I backed away with a scared expression.

"Right now." Bellona said.

I glared at her sly grin. "Will I die?" I ask.

Bellona thought for a bit and shook her head. I raise an eyebrow at her feeling that she is uncertain. "Are you sure?"

This time, Bellona nodded. Reluctantly, I inched closer to the edge, to scared to look down. _This is just a test. It's only in your dreams Reyna. If it means waking up from this coma, I shall jump. _When I was only a centimeter away from the tip of the cliff, I closed my eyes, reached my arms out, jumped down. I felt the wind colliding with my face so much that I partially felt my skin flapping everywhere.

Just as I am a foot away from hitting the ground, I was floating in mid-air, until 1 minute passed and I hit the ground. Luckily, I didn't take all the force from the cliff, when I hit the ground.

I stood up, and brushed all the dirt from my toga. As soon as I lift my head up...BAM! My claustrophobic fear comes up. I was on a 1-foot tile square, while everything around me were glass walls. I started sweating, and my breaths became shorter. My hands were banging on the glass, walls, while I was yelling "Mother! Where are you! Get me out of here!"

The next thing I know, Bellona was standing in the other side of the glass. "Keep calm, and try to find a way out."

* * *

_**A/N ~ Sorry It was so short I just really needed to get the word out about the blog**_


	14. Who Are You?

**Reyna **

I started walking around the white room and asked, "When will do I star-WHOA!" The next step I was about to do, would've lead me off the edge of a cliff. I look around and I noticed that I was now on the edge of the cliff. I backed away with a scared expression.

"Right now." Bellona said.

I glared at her sly grin. "Will I die?" I ask.

Bellona thought for a bit and shook her head. I raise an eyebrow at her feeling that she is uncertain. "Are you sure?"

This time, Bellona nodded. Reluctantly, I inched closer to the edge, to scared to look down. _This is just a test. It's only in your dreams Reyna. If it means waking up from this coma, I shall jump. _When I was only a centimeter away from the tip of the cliff, I closed my eyes, reached my arms out, jumped down. I felt the wind colliding with my face so much that I partially felt my skin flapping everywhere.

Just as I am a foot away from hitting the ground, I was floating in mid-air, until 1 minute passed and I hit the ground. Luckily, I didn't take all the force from the cliff, when I hit the ground.

I stood up, and brushed all the dirt from my toga. As soon as I lift my head up...BAM! My claustrophobic fear comes up. I was on a 1-foot tile square, while everything around me were glass walls. I started sweating, and my breaths became shorter. My hands were banging on the glass, walls, while I was yelling "Mother! Where are you! Get me out of here!"

The next thing I know, Bellona was standing in the other side of the glass. "Keep calm, and try to find a way out."

* * *

**Jason **

"What _are _you doing here Drew?" Gwen asked bluntly. Drew didn't answer, she was only looking down and stuttering.

"Well?! Cat got your tongue or what?" I say this time. Drew finally sighed, and was able to speak clearly. "Look, this isn't what it looks like."

I scoffed. "Pillow, you, Reyna? From what it looks like you were suffocating Reyna!"

Drew stood up, and looked angry now. "This wasn't my choice of action! Before this, I spoke with Piper. I wanted to charmspeak her into doing my chores, but instead she charmspeaked me. Once given an order from a charmspeaker, there's no going back until the person tells you to stop. Only way to resist is if you have a stronger power against it. Now in my case, I don't."

I thought for a moment trying to see if all she was saying were true. Oh if only Aurum and Argentum were here. Piper charmspeaking is no surprise. Probably sent Drew instead suffocating Reyna herself so that I wouldn't be mad at her more. And, a stronger power against it...Reyna is tough cookie so she can resist, I can resist because Reyna has taught me what was right and how to lock the power from the words away from your mind. Seems to me what Drew is saying, is true.

"She's telling the truth." I tell Bobby, Dakota and Gwen. They nodded, but Gwen still looked disgusted.

"Get out of here before I duel you again. And this time, I won't go easy on you." Gwen hissed. Drew immediately ran away from the infirmary leaving the 3...well 4 of us Romans.

I glanced at Reyna, and noticed she was sweating and her breaths became short. "What's happening to Reyna?!" I ask worriedly.

"I'll go get Chiron." Dakota said. Gwen came near to Reyna, and she heard her heart beat beating like the speed of light.

Chiron came in the room asking, "What? What has happened?"

"Reyna, her breaths became shorter, her heart is beating really fast, and she sweating like crazy."

Chiron came closer. "I never thought this would happen again."

"Why? What is happening?" I ask even more worried.

"She's going through her worst and biggest fears."

* * *

**Reyna **

"A way out? How am I supposed to get out of here?! I can only escape from the top which if you haven't noticed is at least 20 feet up!" I started banging on the glass even more.

Bellona raised an eyebrow. "Is it the only way out?" At first I was confused, but when one bang of my fists made a crack, I finally understood another way out. Once, again, I calmed myself. I tried my best to breathe normally, and then with all my force, I punch the crack in the glass followed by more cracks, and then soon led to the whole wall breaking. I bring my arms above my head to block the shattering glass from my skin.

When all the glass fell down, I put down my arms to see a clapping Bellona. "Well, aren't you a smart girl. Next fear!"

I sigh, and try to rub my sweat form my forehead, until I got hot extremely fast. I looked down only to see that I'm being burned on a stake! "Are you kidding!?" I scream out. My body starts wiggling every where trying to break free from the rope.

My feet was already hurting from singes. "Bellona!?" I yell. _What you're doing now can help you. you just have to find out how to be more like, a stick. _a voice said. That must be her.

What I'm doing now is trying to wriggle myself out of this burning stake. I guess I have to keep trying. Now what about the stick? A stick is brown, weak, brittle, and...skinny! I have make myself skinnier, but how? My eyes wander to see if anything else can give me a hint, though when they landed on my stomach inhaling and exhaling. When I inhale, my stomach gets thinner, while exhaling makes it bigger.

I made the rope go down to my stomach, I inhaled, and got out of the rope, but now all I'm holding onto is the top of the stake. With all my strength, I pushed myself up on the top, and balanced myself. I then saw a pool of water, so I jump there, and my feet felt relieved. My eyes close to the relaxation I'm having in the water.

_Is this over yet? _I thought to myself. _Not quite _the voice said again.

My eyes fluttered open, and the next thing I know, I'm in a container with the water rising quickly. _Oh dear gods... _

"Somebody help me!" At the outside of the container was Bellona. She held up a piece of paper that said, "_No escaping this fear. You have to face it this time." _

The water was already up to my neck. I had no other choice, so I inhaled the last bit of air and went under the water. When I couldn't hold it anymore, so inhaled water this time. My nose and lungs burned. I was screaming in the inside.

_This is only a dream, it's not real, I will survive. _

I stay there, with burning lungs, and eyes closed, until I felt solid again. I start coughing up water, and when I was done, I laid down on a roof, I think.

As I open my eyelids, a face was in front of me, it was my mother. "Am I done yet?" I ask.

"Not yet. But this is your last fear." Bellona gave me a hand, and I took it. When I stood up, at the opposite side of the roof was...Jason.

"Wh-Wha-What does he have to do with this?" I say worriedly.

Bellona hand me a gun, and I have a feeling of where this is going to end. "You have to shoot him." she says.

With that, I start over-reacting. "What!? No! I won't shoot him! I can't!" My hand brings the gun forward to Bellona, but she just pushed it back to me. "You can, and you will. If you don't do anything you'll be stuck here forever."

She gestured the gun pointing it at Jason, and she put my finger on the trigger. Tears started welling up in my eyes. "I can't shoot him!"

"You can Reyna! All you have to do is pull the trigger!"

My finger pulled it a little bit, but to shoot I had to pull more. I saw the sad look on his face from the far side, and I couldn't bare to pull the trigger any further.

"It has to end this way! If you want your freedom from this coma you must pull the trigger."

"No. It doesn't have to end _this _way." I point the gun to my own head, and I can hear my mother's gasp.

"Reyna don't!" she was about to take the gun back again, but it was too late. I the gunshot sounded, and I blacked out.

* * *

**Jason **

Gwen, Bobby, Dakota and Me were all sitting in Reyna's infirmary room. I had my head in my hands, until I heard a gasp.

I looked up and saw it was Reyna. The 4 of us ran up to Reyna's body, and Chiron followed. Reyna's eyes fluttered open, and my heart skipped a beat.

"She's awake!" I say.

Reyna changed to a sitting position. Though what she said, shocks me.

"Who are you?"


	15. Time to go Book Hunting

**Jason **

A shock came through me. "What do you mean? I'm Jason, remember Reyna?" Reyna put a hand on her forehead. "No, I don't remember any Jason. And whose Reyna? My name Tara." she replied.

"Reyna, don't mess with us. Your name is Reyna not Tara." Gwen said.

"My name is Tara. And who are you? Actually, who are all of you?"

We all look at Chiron, and he beckoned us to go to the other side of the room. "Chiron, what has happened!?" Dakota asked.

He looked down. "I am not sure. She's awake which means Reyna has passed her fears. Though the fact that she lost her memory is just unknown to me. Do any of you have any ideas?"

All of a sudden we heard the doors opening. "Where is my daughter?!" All our heads turn, and standing in the doorway was Bellona herself. Out of habit, Dakota, Bobby, Gwen, and me all kneeled before her, but she said, "Kneeling later! Chiron, what has happened?"

She walked towards us, and took one glance at Reyna...or Tara in her case.

"Reyna lost her memory. She now thinks her name is Tara." I say. Bellona looked at me then sighed.

"I knew this would happen. I was with Reyna helping her face her fears, but when she was on the last fear, which was shooting you-" Bellona pointed at me. "She shot her herself. There is always a catch on the last fear. You see Jason, if she shot you, she would've lost any memory of you, though all that could easily regain. But, when Reyna shot herself, she must've lost all her memories."

My face fell. "Will she ever be Reyna again?"

Both Chiron and Bellona gave me sympathetic looks. "We'll try our best to find out if she can." Chiron said.

"I may have some ideas, but I am going to need help. Chiron?" Bellona asked. Chiron nodded.

"I'll help. Don't worry Jason, if something is broken it can always be fixed." With that, Chiron and Bellona went out of the infirmary, and with a snap of her fingers, the two disappeared. All our heads then turned to Reyna, who now is still confused.

"What?" she asks.

* * *

**Reyna...or Tara **

The four teenagers stared at me, so I asked, "What?" I still don't get what they're saying. My name is Tara, I live in Washington, and I'm human. I'm not sure if I was imagining it, but I swear I just saw a half-man half-horse disappear with a lady who sorta looks like me.

The four of them come over to me, with some sympathetic face expressions. "Before you say anything. May you please tell me your names?" I say.

"Well, I'm Jason, this is Gwen, and that's Bobby and Dakota." said the blonde boy. I nod slowly trying to remember their names. So blonde one is Jason, the girl is Gwen, the one whose drinking Kool-Aid is Dakota, and that leaves Bobby, hmph interesting.

"Reyna, what do you remember?" Jason asked. I tried my best to think of what I remember, and then I spoke.

"First off, my name is Tara, not Reyna. I live in Washington, and I'm certain that I am human, and not part horse like that old guy."

The four looked sad with the information I gave them. "To us, your name is Reyna, you live in California Camp Jupiter, and you are a demi-god." At first I stare at them, but then laugh. "That was a good joke! Demi-gods! Those all are just myths." I say while laughing, though they weren't laughing either, so I stopped.

"You are joking, right?"

They looks at each other, and then shook their heads. "So all those demi-gods, and gods...they're all real?" Once, again they look at each other, but this time they nod. It's either this is some kind of sick joke, or they are telling the truth...Yeah I'm gonna go with sick joke.

I got off the bed, and notice I was wearing some weird purple toga. I guess I must've done a play before. "Look, I'm not Reyna! And, I'm not living in California! And, I most definitely am not a demi-god! You might have the girl, so if you'll excuse me, I'm checking out of this hospital.

I walked out of the room, and out the door, to find out that I was in a camp. The four teenagers were behind me, and then Gwen said, "This is Camp Half-blood. A camp for demi-gods, but for Greeks, we are Roman. Do you believe us now?"

My eyes looked at everything of the camp. There were moving trees, some things looking like mermaids, teenagers who look like regular humans, but are like fighting machines, and some guys who have...goat legs? I turn around, to face the so-called "Roman" demi-gods.

"Ok, so demi-gods and the gods are real. But that doesn't mean I _am_ one. Like I said before, you must have the wrong girl. Besides, this is a lot to take in, so I'm leaving whether you people like it or not. I stomped away, but then Dakota, and Bobby grabbed my arms on a tight grip, then dragged me back to the hospital.

_Why can't they just understand I'm the wrong girl? _

* * *

**Jason **

Chiron, and Bellona came back from their little trip, with wide eyes, but then that turned to raised eyebrows as soon as they saw that we tied up Reyna to a chair.

"She was going to leave Camp so that happened?" I say referring to the tied up Reyna, who stop struggling to get out, because it was no use.

The two shook the thought from their heads, cut to the chase. "Well, did you find out if Reyna can regain her memories back?" Gwen asked anxiously.

"It's Tara!" Reyna said. Well I think that's what she said, I can't exactly tell because of the cloth tied around her head trying to cover her screams.

"As we were looking through Minerva's (Athena's) library, Chiron found something brilliant!" Bellona said.

Chiron handed me a book, and he flipped it to Chapter 8. "It says here, Reyna's memories can be restored, if we can find something, that can remind her of the memories. Maybe a diary or journal she had?"

We all thought for a moment, and Gwen looked like she just had her light-bulb turned on. " I remember Reyna grabbing something before we all boarded the ship. It looked like a book. Also, Reyna hasn't unpacked her stuff yet, so maybe it's still in the Argo!"

We all nod.

_Time to go book hunting._

* * *

**_A/N ~ That is the end of chapter 15! Sorry this took a bit long to get up, I just have been working on ANOTHER Jeyna fic, it's a one-shot called "Today was a Fairy-Tale" It's inspired by Taylor Swift's song today was fairytale. AND Inspired by "Another Cinderella Story" the movie. _**

**_Hope you all enjoyed the chapter follow/favorite and leave a review! _**


	16. We Go To Washington

_**A/N ~ Hello everyone! For this week and maybe the week after that, I am on vacay! But I'll be on the road for like...24 hours. Which means, no wifi, only inside the car. And stuff. Though, luckily I have a writing app on my laptop which doesn't need wifi, so I'll be writing non-stop :D Hopefully I'llbe able to put up 2 + chapters :)**_

* * *

**Jason**

"I cannot find anything! At all!" I say to Gwen who was basically throwing everything in the room in a big pile of a mess. My hands rummage through the drawers, closets, and under the bed. Not one diadem nor any type of writing book that can help Reyna regain her memories. I sigh while sitting down in a chair just watching Dakota and Bobby, trying to catch all the delicate things that Gwen could've broken.

"C'mon Gwen, there's nothing here." I say sadly. I don't want to give up, but It just seems there is no other way to getting back Reyna's old memories. I have to admit that it's quite nice having Reyna's body still alive, though Tara just is like the opposite of Reyna, and I'm not sure that I can bare with her.

Gwen finally stopped with all the ruckus she was doing to everything, and just sighed. "I need Reyna back! Tara, is pretty cool, but it's just-" Gwen stopped with her sentence, and Dakota asked, "Just what?"

"It's just not REYNA!" Gwen finally screamed.

We heard a knock on the door and all heads turned. Standing in the doorway was Reyna...I mean Tara.

"Oh, Tara. We were just talking about you!" I say happily hoping that she would fall for it.

She shook her head. "Save it. I know you all miss Reyna, and apparently, I'm her. If you want, I can act like her." Tara said while shrugging her shoulders.

"No, Tara, you don't have to do that. I-well, we pretty much don't want you to act like someone you're not." Gwen replied surprisingly sounding soft.

"Ok, if you say so. But I think someone can help...Piper, come here." Tara says. When all of us heard Piper's name, the four of us romans stood up, and stood in front of Tara. Piper was now at the doorway but looking at the ground.

"What are you guys doing?!" Tara asked.

"Protecting you. The reason Reyna was in a coma was because of this mental of a girl!" Gwen retorted. Gwen shot daggers at the Cherokee girl, while my eyes were slits.

"I am sorry for what happened. Please, believe me this time. I could help Reyna regain her memories." Gwen and I look at each other and stayed cautious while Piper takes out something from her bag. It was a leather book with the letter R on the cover.

I still don't believe Piper's apology, but at least we finally have something to regain Reyna's memories back.

* * *

**Piper**

I was afraid that they all wouldn't believe but really, I am sorry. Being the bad guy-or girl, sucks! Besides, even if Reyna was gone by my doing, Jason would just be mad at me.

Thankfully, the four...or five romans including Tara...or Reyna, let me inside the room to explain.

"How can we know if your lying or not?" Gwen said bluntly. We all thought for a minute until Jason whistled. In a matter of seconds, Aurum and Argentum came in the room.

They growled at me, but then nuzzled Reyna...or Tara, y'know i'll just call her Reyna because all the or's is just getting annoying.

Anyways.

"Alright boys, just sit, stay, and see if Piper is lying. Ok? Growl if it's a lie, bark if it's true." Jason said. The dogs nodded and narrowed their eyes at me. I took a deep breath and then sighed. All eyes were on me, especially the auto-maton dog's.

"Well, after I sent Drew to Reyna, which I am completely sorry about, I came back to the Infirmary and over-heard your conversations. Now this was after the time Reyna/Tara woke up. The second I heard about all the diary and journal and book hunting stuff, I bolted to the Argo, and found her journal here, under the bed. I know it's wrong, but I couldn't bring myself to not read the journal. After I read it, she wrote a lot about you guys especially Jason. I realized, you two were best friends since practically toddlers. Now, here I was getting between you two, and well yeah. She has loved you the first time you met each other Jason. And I could never top that because I only met you months ago...not including the Mist memories. Reyna deserves you more. So, on my way here, I met with Tara, and told her everything, and here I am now." I explain. The roman's heads turned to Aurum, and Argentum, and they barked.

I smiled at it, while the four romans (not including Tara) were exchanging looks. Thankfully, they came to a conclusion of believing me and forgiving me.

"Well, if the dogs say that you're telling the truth then we'll forgive and believe you. But hurt Reyna ever again or anyone else, it'll be the last thing you do! Got it!?" Gwen retorted. I nodded a lot of times just to prove to Gwen that I got the message...but only because she scares me.

"Now the only thing to do now, is for Tara to read the journal." We all looked at a sighing Tara.

"Ok, i'll read it. Just give me a few hours. Maybe I can remember these as being Reyna. We all nodded, and Jason handed Tara the journal.

* * *

**Piper**

3 hours has passed, and Chiron and Bellona were now here. Well, they came 2 hours ago after Dakota went out to get them. I saw Tara almost a few pages away from finishing the book so I waited patiently. Though Gwen, and Jason were so anxious that they kept being in Tara's personal space.

I heard a book close and my eyes turn to Tara. All of us had hopeful eyes while waiting for her to reply.

"...I got nothing." she said.

We all groan and fell on the bed, which pretty much launched us in the air a foot high because of how much weight came all at once.

"Wait!" Bellona said.

We got hopeful once again, and looked at Bellona.

"I've been doing some light reading..." My head looks at the book she was holding and it was basically an encyclopedia of all the letters combined to one.

"You call that light reading?" I say. She shot me a glare and I just put my hands up in defeat.

"Anyways...I was a little suspicious of how Reyna's body has memories of someone named Tara. Usually, it would be as if they had no memories at all, but in Reyna's case there is. So, if Reyna didn't lose her memories, then maybe it was switched with someone else's like Tara!" Bellona explained.

It took a while for me to replay all those information in my head but I finally got it.

"I guess thats the reason why I feel like this isn't my real appearance." Tara said.

"Tara, what kind of information do you have about yourself? Like, where you live, what you really look like, what you'll be doing right now?" Jason asked.

"Well I already told you what state I live in. My address, it's 45 Dhalia street, West Lake Hills, 44996. My full name is Tara Claire Laine. And what i'll be doing right now...um I guess at my private school, Ravenwood." Tara answered.

"Well, now what?" Bobby said.

"We head to Washington." I say.


	17. For Helping Me

**Jason **

I was leaning on the side of the ship in the deck. Leo was sailing the ship, Gwen was anxious as ever, Tara sat on a barrel looking bored, Bobby and Dakota were sparring...again, and Piper just kept glancing at everyone from time to time. I've believed her story once and I am not making that mistake, again. I mean, look where that got us.

"Are we there yet?!" Gwen asked.

"Calm down Roman Diva, we're almost-" Leo was about to finish his reply, but Gwen already charged towards him.

"Listen here _Greek! _My best friend's memories were switched, I'm back in this ship again which makes me air sick, and that one of these people who is rescuing Reyna _caused _all this mess! So, I do have a reason to ask "Are we there yet" WITHOUT BEING A DIVA! Maybe with your Greek demi-gods, you will find this funny, but with Romans, we are more serious, more respectful, and more _dangerous. _Are we clear?!" Gwen said infuriated. She was face-to-face with Leo, looking like he saw his worst nightmare...then again, Gwen can be your nightmare at times.

"Y-y-yes, ma'am." Leo stuttered. Gwen was still glaring at Leo for a few seconds, but then went down to the ship rooms.

I chuckle at how easily Gwen can make someone scared of her in the blink of an eye. I walked up to Leo who kept watching his back every 2 seconds.

"Lovely, isn't she?" I say sarcastically. Leo jumped.

"Oh it's you. Man, are all the romans this uptight?" He said. I crossed my arms thinking that is he calling me uptight also?

Leo saw my crossed arms, and then added, "Well, not you. But really are they?"

I roll my eyes. "No. It's just our roman culture is different then your greek one. When the Greeks were overrun by the romans, that included the greek gods, which means they turned to roman. Though when they changed, the gods were still similar as to their greek-self, but their personalities changed."

Leo raised an eyebrow. "Like...?"

I scoff. "Well, for starters, they got more serious. Like they don't fool around, they mean business. Also, they were more respectful, and determined about battle. That's why we pretty much practice 24/7 and have good reflexes. For example, what is Ares like?"

"I never really met the guy, but some demi-gods say he is reckless, and harsh, and arrogant." Leo replied.

"Ok, well Ares' roman form is Mars. And Mars, is more stable, although he can be harsh, and arrogant, he doesn't take it too it?" I ask. Leo kept nodding his head and thinking for a moment.

"So basically what you are trying to say is, roman version of the greek gods are un-humorous, and business-like, yet genuine?"

I'm very impressed with his vocabulary so I let the sort-of insult slide.

"There it is! My school!" Tara shouted.

* * *

**Reyna in Tara's body :/ **

You want to know how much I hate myself for shooting myself in that fear procedure? Well, I hate myself in any way, shape, form, verb, EVERYTHNG! Today, I woke up to a women, who was my so-called "mother", then looked in the mirror to see myself as a different human being...I mean demi-gods, or whatever this person is, and then, I was dragged inside a yellow bus which dropped me off in school.

Everything was very...unknown to me because as shocking as it might sound, I've never attended a 'school'. In my young years I was in Circe's Island. When I was about 7-10, I escaped the pirates who kept me and Hylla captive. During that time, Hylla and I separated in our own ways. She went with the Amazons, while I went to Camp Jupiter. After that, I've been in that Camp ever since.

As I was walking through the high-school halls, some people kept calling me Tara so I inferred that the body I am in was before contained by a girl named Tara. Unfortunately, Tara is an intelligent student, though I am not saying that I'm not intelligent, it's just since I am a demi-god, my dyslexia has kicked in. The teachers were all curious of how I have been getting answers wrong often, so I just made an excuse that it's just not my day today. Thankfully, they fell for it.

Anyways, now I am just sitting in the dining hall alone while eating an obscure lump of meat. The students here say it's mystery meat, and that if you care about your health, do not eat it. Also, they say that this is the cafeteria, I've heard it before, but I feel that dining hall is more my kind of word.

A bell rang, and it was my free period at the time. If you are wondering how I know Tara's schedule, I got help from a lady in the office. Which also is the person who "reminded" me what Tara's locker combination was.

She had some very interesting books...If only I could read the whole thing instead of just the title. I closed Tara's locker, turned around and accidently bumped into someone.

"Oh I am very sorry, excuse my clumsiness, I am just really having a bad day." I say. I look up to see 3 pretty good-looking boys, though not my kind of type. Dark hair, grey eyes...just not my thing.

"What's with the formality of a sentence? This is high-school, where you can do anything and everything you want with a rush of getting in trouble/caught." The middle boy said.

"Well, first, there are rules. And second who exactly are you?" I say rather harshly.

He scoffed along with his friends. "Since when did you get so uptight Tara? Nobody listens to rules anymore. And in case your huge brain has forgotten who I am i'll give you a reminder. I am Ian, the guy who is in charge of this school and who you should never mess with." Ian crossed his arms.

"Listen, I have better things to attend to so, if you'll excuse me." I reply trying to go away, but then Ian and his pals blocked my way.

"You're not going anywhere." Ian grabbed my wrists with a strong grip. I tried kicking him in the shin, but he beat me to it.

"Ow!" I grunt.

"Serves you right to mess with me." Ian was about to punch me in the face, until I heard a familiar voice. Jason.

"Hey! Punch her and it'll be the last thing you do!" Jason said. Oh gods how I'm glad to see Jason again! Though now I feel weak because I didn't do anything to defend my self.

Ian released me, and walked up to Jason. "Yeah? What are you going to do about?" He said. They were a foot, away and a crowd started forming.

"This." Jason did a roundhouse kick, 3 punches to the chest, and an elbow to the head to Ian. In seconds, Ian fell to the floor with some severe bruises. I felt some pity to the guy, though I remembered what he did in the first place. When the crowd all had gasps, I looked at Jason who was still looking at Ian with disgrace, but then looked at me.

"Jason." I say. Running up to him, and wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I've missed you so much." I said with my head buried in his shoulder. I looked up once again, to see myself, well my body.

"You must be Tara I suppose?" I ask her.

She nodded. "And I guess your Reyna."

"Thank you."

Tara raised an eyebrow. "For what?"

"For helping me." I say with a smile.


	18. Memory Lane is always the best!

_**Ok, so sometimes, I've been getting some reviews, or private messages that is telling me that Piper, Jason, or Reyna are OOC. Other known as out of character. I know you people are just telling me that they are out of character and fluff. I like only have 2 reviews about this but like more PMs. I'm not saying any names but still, I am just freaking mad about it. I don't know why, I mean I also tell some people that they're characters are pretty much OOC, though I still give a review about the good things! To me, basically you ignore everything else, like the plot, the theme, the drama, the humor ALL THAT STUFF! And, what you do pay attention to is that they are FREAKING OUT OF CHARACTER! Sometimes, I do make them out of character, just so things can be interesting. Though I still try to make then in character at most times. I try ok. Keyword: TRY. I am not perfect, I don't know exactly what the character will do in the situation, but I try with what I have. These aren't even MY characters. They are Rick Riordan's! So, I wouldn't know what they will act like in the problems of this fic. **_

_**Alright so I basically just calmed down a minute while typing this. Anyways, to "review" is to review the chapter. Not just the characters, the CHAPTER. I know I just get like simple stuff like "cool chapter can't wait for the next one!" or "Oh my god I wonder what is gonna happen! This was a really good chapter. Keep it up!" and something around that, and maybe some criticize here and there. But still, these reviews are reviews of the whole CHAPTER. Not just some stupid OOC person! So please, If you are going to review about out of character and anything out-of-place. Please also pay attention to the other stuff and put that in, because when I see a review just about a flaw in one place, it makes me think that everything else was really boring and you only got interested in that flaw. **_

_**Though, to all of you who review on the WHOLE CHAPTER. And not freaking complain, or point out, to just one thing out of place in your entire review. Believe me, I read all of your reviews, good or bad. And I do take them seriously. If you give me a good review then I am over-joyed, if you give me a bad review just tell me in private message instead. Or even just pretty much reviewing how my story sucks, have you ever heard of "if you don't have anything nice to say don't say it." and why are you even reading the whole story if you didn't even like it from the beginning? **_

_**Anyways, now that, THAT rant is done which was like 500 words. We have now arrived to Chapter 18.**_

_**BTW, A Reckless Affection is really close to an end :( Like 2 chapters more :(**_

* * *

**Reyna **

It was about 2 AM in the morning, and Leo put the Argo on auto-pilot just so he could refill his energy. Other known as sleep. I definitely couldn't sleep. The only dreams I have gotten were nightmares of when I shot Jason for real. I know it's just a dream, but I have at least awaken to a heart attack 3 times today. So, I decided to go on the deck, sit on a barrel, and just look at the sky. Jupiter's Domain. Jupiter...Camp Jupiter...Jason. I was just about to confess my feelings for Jason, though tht day, was the day he went missing.

Some chaos spread during that time. I can remember that day at the back of my hand. I remember telling Gwen, Dakota and Bobby that Jason was missing.

_"Gwen! Have you seen Praetor Jason, any where?" I ask worriedly. She shook her head. "Why? You can't find him?" I nod. We looked in New Rome eventually running into Dakota and Bobby. "Have you seen Jason?" Gwen asked them. They looked at each other for a moment, but then shook their heads. The four of us searched everywhere and no luck_.

I remember when we came to a conclusion that he was missing, a warrior over-heard us and spread the news. Then, when I was eating alone, peacefully in the dining hall trying to think things through, every warrior barged in.

_I crunch on the fresh lettuce of my salad, trying to think of a plan on how I or the Camp will find Jason. As I was thinking I heard a loud ruckus coming closer and all of a sudden, the dining hall doors open, with warriors piling in the hall. They all bombarded me with questions as to the topic of where Jason has gone. "Unfortunately. I come to put the rumors to an end, with the answer of, yes. My partner, Jason has gone missing." With that silence fell upon us._

I also remember when Octavian stepped up and volunteered to be the new praetor. Though he did not want to have Praetorship only for power. But for my feelings to him to change. It has been said that praetors of opposite genders are most likely to be more than friends.

_"I'd like to fill for Jason, Praetor Reyna." a voice said in the crowd. A wash of hope filled my face, until I saw Octavian step up. He has always wanted power, but what he wanted more was me. Which was very un-appealing to me. "I volunteer as a subsitute Praetor, until our previous praetor Jason has turned up. That of course if you'll accept the offer" he explained. I thought that I do beed help to run this Camp. I cannot handle being alone. Then again, this is Octavian. He'll only abuse the power. "I thank you for the offer Octavian, but I am declining it. Until Jason turns up, I will be the one and only praetor. It is official." I pronounce. Octavian's smile falls to a frown after hearing my outcome. I would actually have anyone else be Praetor, just not Octavian_.

As I was lost in memory lane, I felt a tap on my shoulder. Instantly, I turn around in a fighting position. Though when I looked at my surprise attacker, it was only Jason. "Oh, it is only you." I say standing normal this time.

Jason furrowed his eyebrows. "You say that like it's a bad thing." He replies. I try my best not to smirk, though a hint of it shown. It's very hard to make me smile or laugh or show any positive emotion. I basically only show a regular, mono, dull appearance to show no any sign of weakness. My walls always keeps everyone out, the only person I have ever let in was Gwen. Then, Jason got in along with Dakota, and Bobby. But after all the incidents that has happened recently, my walls are still up, and more secure than ever.

"I still remember when I first met you. You had the same smirk." Jason said. Oh no, memory lane all over again.

I was 9 years old, and Gwen forced, I mean encouraged me to make a weapon of my own. I finally made a spear, until someone bumped into me, which made me accidently throw the spear back in the fire, and it melted. I'll give you three guesses who bumped into me. Though I was still 9, so I had some small anger issues.

_"My spear!" I shout. I turn around to see who caused this and a boy with blonde hair and electric blue eyes was standing there talking to his friends with arms crossed. "You! You did this!" I say pointing my finger at him. "Easy there. It was an accident." He says with his hands gesturing for me to calm down. Of course I did not. That spear took me hours to perfect, and now it's all melted. "Accident? Well you're going to pay for this 'accident'" The boy chuckled, until I was about to punch the guy in the face. He immediatley reacted and blocked my punch with a surprised face. I then attack again throwing punches and kicks everywhere but unfortunately this kid was good at defending himself. I kept doing so many offense moves that he didn't even have any time to throw one of his own. But when he found an opening at my stomach, I kicked him at his chest as his fist collides with my stomach. With that, we both fell to the ground groaning. Gwen helped me up, as the boy's friends helped him up. "Sorry about you're spear." The boy said shrugging. I show a hint of a smirk and reply, "It's fine, at least now I know how to make a perfect one." He smiles. "Well I'm Jason. Jason Grace, son of Jupiter." He said rather arrogantly. My eyes roll. "I'm daughter of Bellona." After that, Jason's eyes widen. "War goddess? No wonder you're good at fighting...for a girl." I furrowed my eyebrows I wasn't sure if I should take that as a compliment or an insult, but I just shook the thought. "I'm Reyna by the way." He nods. "Nice to meet you Reyna."_

Who knew that, that fight led to friendship, and now I think maybe a relationship. Although we never made it official. "Did you just have a flashback?" Jason said snapping me out of my train of thought. "Huh? Oh, yes I did." I admit.

"Well I did too. Man you kick hard for a 9 year old." Jason joked while putting his hand on his chest as if he felt it again. I give him a tiny smile, and then turn back to the sky. Before I looked back at the sky, I saw a glance of Jason just tilting his head out of confusion. I can hear his shoes make sounds on the hard wooden deck and when they stopped, Jason was next to me.

"Are you ok?" He asks. I don't know exactly how to answer that. I just have gotten out of a coma, my Camp has been destroyed, and I recently remembered that the Giant War is still going on. 2 weeks have past, of what? Useless, pathetic, drama? For a leader, I sure have gotten my feelings to over-shadow my duty.

"Yes." I lied.

"Reyna, I know you. Whenever you're ok, you always reply 'Yes I am' with a nod. And when you aren't ok, you say a simple 'Yes.' so that you won't have to say anything else. Over 5 years knowing you...I catch on." Jason said. I raised an eyebrow, and tried to think of memories when people ask if I am ok. Turns out, Jason was telling the truth. Wow, I haven't even noticed, maybe I should change that so he wouldn't know anymore.

I sigh. "With everything that has happened, when I was Tara, I envy her life. To be normal. To have no big problems or worries. I'd rather have just the worries of to fit in then the worries of the whole world's fate in my hands. Well, I shouldn't be saying that, I mean, I am not even a part of the prophecy, though you are."

"Gee, thanks for reminding me. Though being normal is boring Reyna. Our problems are how we make our lives interesting. And anyways, you are still Tara." I raised an eyebrow, and then looked at myself.

_Oh, right. _

"Y'know, since we're realizing some things again, I just did right now." Jason said. I look at Jason in the eye, and he was looking at the ground.

"I never told you this, but I love you Reyna." He said. I swear to Jupiter's lightning bolts that my heart has just skipped a beat right then and there.

In a long time, I give him a full smile. "I would say the same, but it would feel weird since I'm not exactly, me at the time. Though be patient. It's always worth it." Jason rolled his eyes.

"Fine. But you promise?" he said.

"If I'm still alive after the switching back bodies procedure. Then I do promise."


	19. Or Will Reyna Manipulate It

**Piper **

Finally, I gained they're trust. My gods, since my charm-speak barely works for people nowadays, I have to actually be 'nice' to them. I am nice, I try my best to be, but really what I get is nothing. Absolutely nothing! I figured, if pushing Reyna to the side isn't gonna cut it, I have to show Jason the Piper he loves...or loved. Obviously I can't lie anymore, if I was hurt and I say it's caused by Reyna, she'll just deny it, and the only way for Jason to actually believe me instead of her is if I actually harm myself. Which I most definitely will not. Self-harm is never the answer.

After the whole 'incident' with me hitting Reyna in the head. Jason said "We're done!" but I'm not exactly sure if that meant it's official about us broken up. I still cannot believe the reason why everyone is so serious about me hitting Reyna. Sure she's in a coma but she's alive! And now she actually woke up! Except for the fact that she's in another body, but anyways at least she's alive! I only hit her with the hilt of my dagger. Hilt, as in the very bottom, the blunt part. It wasn't the blade, it was the hilt.

Well, after everything it all brings us here to today. Leo was sailing the ship back to Camp Half. Lacy has been sending me many Iris messages of how the Romans were so harsh, or too rough in the obstacle tower. They played capture the flag, Romans vs. Greeks...and half of one team's players went to the infirmary. And i'll give you three guess which team was that. Thankfully, in the latest Iris message, Lacy said that Chiron gave Annabeth the job to rebuild/design Camp Jupiter once again with the approval of the Romans. Annabeth is a very good architect, so I wasn't surprised that Chiron gave her that job.

It's really late at night this time, and I clearly couldn't sleep. Not when all this stuff are just weighing down on my shoulders. It's like being Atlas and holding the sky, but worse. Anyways, at the moment, I am currently reading Reyna's "journal" surprisingly, the Romans let me hold onto it. It didn't help Reyna, and as Gwen took it from "Tara" she was going to hand it to Bobby, but instead she handed it to me by accident. Romans are so stupid.

Reyna's journal started when she was about 7. Even in a young age, Reyna just had to have a perfection-of-a-hand-writing. I already read about Circe's Island, and how Circe was a charm-speaker, and that Circe taught Reyna and her older-sister Hylla how to resist charm speak from any other person who would try to persuade then with them with it. Circe never used it on the two because they're already greatful that they had somewhere to stay. And blah blah blah.

I suddenly got bored from Reyna's life story, so I decided to head to Jason's room and just talk. Thank the gods that he isn't mad at me anymore. Though, I can still sense that deep in his soul he is still mad. But I'd rather have him a little mad then a lot.

Anyways, as I'm about to turn the doorknob, it opens itself, followed by the wooden door opening also. At first I got scared, but then I saw those electric blue eyes. "Oh, hi Jason." I say trying to be cheerful.

"Hi Piper, I came to stop by, to say something." He said casually.

"Um ok." I reply. I sat on my bed while Jason sat in a chair across from me.

"Well, the other time I said this...was harsh..." He began. _Oh no, is this what I think he's saying. _

"And I wanted to say it, in a better way so it won't change our friendship in the future..." _I think this really is what he's saying. Now we're down-right to only 'friendship'. _

"Sooo, it's over. I may have had a thing for you back then...but, we never really had a background. All the ones that you remember was from the mist. And, I think, if we really are going to be together, we should at least start as friends. Then, time will tell." _And there it is. Did you just hear that? Because I think it was heart just shattering to pieces. _I only stared at Jason speechless. And then, he left the room closing my door before walking away.

I thought, for a moment, that I actually could've regained our relationship back to it's healthy status. But I guess, he is the kind of guy who wants to take things slow. I sigh in disappointment. For a moment I actually believed we could've been happy together. Though, he did say we are still friends. So, maybe I can be back in that relationship status of healthiness. Only time will tell just like Jason said. I had a lot of thoughts in my head so I went outside to get some air. When I climb up the stairs to the deck, I saw a glimpse of two figures. One of the two was tall, and the other just medium height.

_Hmm, probably Gwen finally realizing her feelings for Dakota or Bobby. I mean, come on, I'm not the only one who thought of that. _

I wanted to know for sure who the two was, and sure enough my question was answered. A cloud was probably in front of the moon, and now it's gone. The moonlight shined upon the two, and I saw blonde hair...and raven black ones.

The second I saw that hair-color. My eyes narrowed. _Time will tell, or Reyna will manipulate it._

* * *

_**WHAT WILL BE FEATURED IN THE LAST EPIC STORY FINALE CHAPTER!:**_

* * *

**Alright guys, that ends our Chapter 19 of "A Reckless Affection" and the next chapter is going to be a LONG one. Probably the length of two or three chapters! And after that, this story will have an epilogue. But anyways, here is what will be featured in the "Last, Epic, STORY FINALE CHAPTER!"**

* * *

Someone, will be caught doing what they aren't supposed to.

Someone, will be heartbroken, and is the first time that ever happened.

Someone, will become jealous.

Someone, will be poisoned.

Someone, will want revenge.

Someone, will finally have their peace.

Someone, will be a witness to a "Cat-fight"

Someone, will end up in cross-roads.

And finally...SOMEONE WILL...DIE.


	20. I AM SO SORRRRYY!

**(Just think Reyna and Tara had a hard time during the procedure and panicked here and there. I ran out of ideas for the procedure so :/) **

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**A/N ~ im so sorry guys about the late update, it's just, I'm still into Jeyna but I've had a lot things going on**

**my school is starting soon, and I actually am planning to write a book series/novel. My parents support it, it's an idea that isn't stolen by anything, and other fluff. Everyone wants me to do this, and I do too. It's my dream to be an author and I know I'm still young but really my passion is literature. Anyways, this is what I've got so far. Please don't judge if some parts are unreasonable, I just don't want any negativity in the way of my writing. Well anyways hope you just enjoy a sneak peak ;)**

* * *

**Jason**

I was waiting patiently outside the infirmary. Bellona had to knock both Tara and Reyna into a coma again, and gods was that brutal. Bellona is the war goddess, she can basically knock you out with a flick of her wrist, but anyways I am getting out of topic. The reason Tara and Reyna had to be in a coma again, is so they're minds can be back to their actual body. It's basically the same thing with the fear procedure Reyna went through, but instead they are in each other's bodies and will have to think what will be other person do in situations good and bad.

Bellona explained all this to me because of course I will be curious about what monstrosity they have to go through to switch minds back. Now that I replayed all these thoughts in my mind, I started having a headache.

"I still think if Piper put them in a coma, it would've been less painful." Bobby said matter-of-factly. Gwen, Dakota, and me all look at him with a look that meant _are you seriously that stupid? _Earlier, we were thinking of ways how to get Tara and Reyna back to their coma. Our ideas were definitely painful. Like, being pushed and their head colliding with cement, banging their head to a metal pole, and of course Bellona doing it herself. But then, out of blue Bobby suggested Piper. Even though I have forgiven her, I know her, she has changed so I don't think Piper will be back to her normal-self anytime soon.

"Yeah, less painful because Reyna would probably be in Elysium." Gwen retorted. Bobby shrugged.

As a few hours past, Bellona came out with a disappointing face. With that kind of look, I was worried that Reyna didn't make it...and Tara...but mostly Reyna.

"Th-They're..." Bellona started sounding like she was about to cry. But then, her face went up with a smile, "They're ok!" she says happily. All our faces lit up, and I heard the doors opening. Both Reyna and Tara came out, and just by how they walked towards us I could already tell it worked. Tara was walking casually with her arms swinging at her sides, and Reyna was walking with pure posture and her chin up.

_Yup definitely Reyna. _

"C'mon, let's go celebrate." I say.

"What's the occasion?" Reyna asked. I thought for a bit, but then answered.

"Well, other than you and Tara being back to normal. The legionaries and campers finally learned to get along, so both of the camps are officially allying to defeat the giants. I say one last good time before we all head to war. Right?" I explained. It took a couple of minutes for everyone to engulf all the information, but in time, they all agreed. Then of course out-of-nowhere, Chiron came in.

"Then it is settled. One last party before we battle those giants." He said with a chuckle and smile. All of us cheered, and Reyna actually clapped her hands and had short smile. Hey, you take what you can get.


	21. Part 1 of SUPER AWESHUM EPIC FINALE CHAP

**(Just think Reyna and Tara had a hard time during the procedure and panicked here and there. I ran out of ideas for the procedure so :/) **

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**A/N ~ Well hello there all my Jeyna readers (and Jasper readers if ur reading this :/) and maybe regular readers! It's Sweet PRESENTING...THE SUPER EPIC AWESHUM STORY FINALE CHAPTER! I'm rlly so so so so so so (include 1 million more SO's here) sorrrrrrrrrrrry for lateeee updates! It's still summer vacay for me (sadly ending soon) so, me and my family made a last minute road trip plan. It was like 4 days ago, but during the trip I was listening to A LOT of songs by Taylor Swift from her RED album, and the songs just reminded me soo much of Jeyna! So, pretty much I started writing more :p**

**Now tht I look back of wht I written up there ^^^ I noticed I have put "so" a lot xDDD**

**Anyways, after this chap, there will be an epilogue (duh!) and then sadly, it'll be the end of "A Reckless Affection" :(. Although, I am putting a NEW STORY OF JEYNA! This time, it'll be a high-school AU! And, since school is starting soon (and I am a freshman) More inspiration will overflow!**

**The High-school AU will probs be up soon cuz I already have the cover done and the 1st chap! (I've had these done for about a week xDD)**

**Enough of my rant now and enjoy the chap!**

**EDIT:**

**GAWD DANGIT I HATE MYSELF! Im so sorry for updates like OMG I'm a freshmen in school, and like my locker wouldn't open! Turns out it was broken! Then they got it fixed and gave it to some other girl. The I got a new locker but tht was broken too! Thankfully my 3rd one was alright! I wasn't able to finish this but 4000 words is pretty damn much. So this is part 1 hopefully if I have time I can complete part 2.**

* * *

**Jason**

I was waiting patiently outside the infirmary. Bellona had to knock both Tara and Reyna into a coma again, and gods was that brutal. Bellona is the war goddess, she can basically knock you out with a flick of her wrist, but anyways I am getting out of topic. The reason Tara and Reyna had to be in a coma again, is so they're minds can be back to their actual body. It's basically the same thing with the fear procedure Reyna went through, but instead they are in each other's bodies and will have to think what will be other person do in situations good and bad.

Bellona explained all this to me because of course I will be curious about what monstrosity they have to go through to switch minds back. Now that I replayed all these thoughts in my mind, I started having a headache.

"I still think if Piper put them in a coma, it would've been less painful." Bobby said matter-of-factly. Gwen, Dakota, and me all look at him with a look that meant _are you seriously that stupid? _Earlier, we were thinking of ways how to get Tara and Reyna back to their coma. Our ideas were definitely painful. Like, being pushed and their head colliding with cement, banging their head to a metal pole, and of course Bellona doing it herself. But then, out of blue Bobby suggested Piper. Even though I have forgiven her, I know her, she has changed so I don't think Piper will be back to her normal-self anytime soon.

"Yeah, less painful because Reyna would probably be in Elysium." Gwen retorted. Bobby shrugged.

As a few hours past, Bellona came out with a disappointing face. With that kind of look, I was worried that Reyna didn't make it...and Tara...but mostly Reyna.

"Th-They're..." Bellona started sounding like she was about to cry. But then, her face went up with a smile, "They're ok!" she says happily. All our faces lit up, and I heard the doors opening. Both Reyna and Tara came out, and just by how they walked towards us I could already tell it worked. Tara was walking casually with her arms swinging at her sides, and Reyna was walking with pure posture and her chin up.

_Yup definitely Reyna. _

"C'mon, let's go celebrate." I say.

"What's the occasion?" Reyna asked. I thought for a bit, but then answered.

"Well, other than you and Tara being back to normal. The legionaries and campers finally learned to get along, so both of the camps are officially allying to defeat the giants. I say one last good time before we all head to war. Right?" I explained. It took a couple of minutes for everyone to engulf all the information, but in time, they all agreed. Then of course out-of-nowhere, Chiron came in.

"Then it is settled. One last party before we battle those giants." He said with a chuckle and smile. All of us cheered, and Reyna actually clapped her hands and had short smile. Hey, you take what you can get.

* * *

**Reyna**

"I still don't think this is necessary." I said while helping Jason set the tables in the dining pavilion.

"You really need to get out more Reyna." Jason says with a smirk. I let that comment slide for now because I have been saying that this is not even necessary for the past hour.

Jason was placing all the plates down carefully, as I lay all the utensils. Although he might think this, but I can see him looking up at me from time to time. Jason was done with his work, and I just needed to place a few more forks and spoons down. Just when I finished I see Dakota and Bobby walking up to Jason at the other side of the table.

"Jason!" They both say in unison.

"Me!" Jason replied jokingly. I smirk, of course he'd say that.

When the two finally reached to Jason, they were out of breath. "We...need...your help!" Dakota said while catching his breath in between his sentence.

"I'm all ears."

Bobby was able to breath evenly now, so he starts, "It's about Gwen." When I heard my best friend's name my eyes widen. Uh-oh, usually when they need help and it's about Gwen, it usually ends with the two stooges seeing her wrath.

"This can't be good..." Jason says.

Bobby and Dakota look at each other, then to Jason, then back at each other and nodded. "Webothlikegwenbutwedontknowwhoshouldbewithher!" They said really fast.

Jason raised an eyebrow and so did I.

"I don't speak gibberish."

Dakota sighed. "We both like Gwen, but we don't know who should be with her."

_Wow. That's a shocker. Did I even hear right?_

Jason was speechless. It was so silent that you can practically hear everyone blink just like in cartoons that Bobby forces me to watch.

"Um. Erm...I think you should...well-" Before I could hear what Jason was about to say to this, I felt a hand griping my arm, and I was pulled away in the bushes.

_Deja vu. Didn't Piper do this to me before? I wonder what she has to say now. _

When I look at the person who pulled me into the bushes, to my surprise it was the one and only, Gwendolyn. She kept checking if anyone was spying on us, and judging by her nodding, I predict that no one is. And, I was right!

"Gwen, do you mind telling me why you have dragged me here?" I ask.

Gwen didn't speak for a moment, then sighed and criss-crossed her legs. "Well, I over-heard what the boys were talking about." _No surprise there. _

"And, as much as I hate those idiotic-gods-forsaken-romans, I have liked them...for a looooooong time." She admitted.

_I knew it. _

I smirk at her confession. "Finally you have admitted that! You may have not noticed, but you and those 2 dimwits' admiration has been very obvious from the start." In all of the years I have seen Gwen, she has never and I mean NEVER blushed before, until this very day.

"Well, they both like you and you like both of them. Although, you can only pick one. Who will it be Gwen?" Gwen thought for a moment, stroking her imaginary beard, and then shrugged.

"That's my problem! I like both of them, but I can only choose one, I don't want any of them to get hurt, and I don't want the one who I don't pick's friendship to be ruined. Gah, Reyna, what do I do? I'm in cross-roads!" Gwen said, with a frustrated tone.

She buried her face in her hands. I placed my hand on her shoulder and had a sympathetic look on my face.

"I think, you should give it time. See they're actions, how they treat you, and remember memories you had with each of them separately. Then, you choose." I reply. Gwen looked at me, and then nodded.

We both exit from the bushes, and the minute we were in open view, Gwen was almost tackled by none-other than Dakota and Bobby."

* * *

**Piper **

I was filling up a punch bowls with different kinds of sodas, and then spiked them with a little bit of nectar. Chiron told me to do so, because boy, nectar is really good.

When I was done, I spotted Jason talking to Dakota and Bobby who had frantic expressions on their faces. I swoon at how the sunlight hits Jason's face and it makes it seem like his skin is shining and his blue eyes are sparkling.

My eyes then wandered a bit and landed on Reyna who was listening to the three boys' conversation.

Ugh, can't believe she is back. Though, it was the only way for me to get back to friends with Jason. That night at the Argo, when Jason made it official that we were done, I was totally fine. He said we could be friends still, and that is better than him hating every piece of me. Although, when I went out to the deck where I saw two figures standing together, it broke my heart and shattered it to pieces basically. If you didn't catch on who the two figures were, it was Jason and Reyna. Gods, all the roman girls have been on full non-stop with "Jeyna" feels. It makes me sick every time when I hear that ship name. Blech!

I was glaring at Reyna, until I saw her being pulled into the bushes. I couldn't help but want to know who did that, and why. I slowly tiptoe over to the bushes, and stood behind a cabin wall from the outside, which was near from where I heard voices from. When I leaned my eyes closer to the bushes, I heard two voices, Reyna's and Gwen's I think.

"And, as much as I hate those idiotic-gods-forsaken-romans, I have liked them...for a looooooong time." Gwen said.

_Hmm, I bet she is talking about Dakota and Bobby. Those 3 are stuck like glue!_

"Finally you have admitted that! You may have not noticed, but you and those 2 dimwits' admiration has been very obvious from the start." Reyna says.

"That's my problem! I like both of them, but I can only choose one, I don't want any of them to get hurt, and I don't want the one who I don't pick's friendship to be ruined. Gah, Reyna, what do I do? I'm in cross-roads!" Gwen said, with a frustrated tone.

"I think, you should give it time. See they're actions, how they treat you, and remember memories you had with each of them separately. Then, you choose."

_Gwen is choosing one of them...well, Reyna is always respectful and cares about others more than herself. And obviously Gwen would be one of the most she cares about. That gives me an idea..._

* * *

**Gwen (In this chap, im making POVs of A BUNCH OF PPL! :D) **

Just as I get out of the bushes, I felt a hard force knock me down to the ground. Luckily, the soft grass broke my fall.

_Whoever pushed me I swear would be darned to freaking tartarus after I get up! _

I stood up and brushed all the dirt from my clothes. When I looked down, Dakota and Bobby were both face-planted in the dirt. I should've known better that it was these two. For gods' sake, what if they're gonna ask me about who I want to be with? What will I say? Gods, the last time I was this worried was when some furies almost captured me just as I was about to cross the Little Tiber.

"Gwen!" They both say while standing up not giving a care about how dirty they-looked.

"Uhm, yeah?" I ask trying to sound casual. I failed miserably.

"We both like you. But there is only one of you, so we want to know who would you want to be with, or you actually don't like us at all." Dakota said.

They both looked at me with big eyes.

_Geez, since when did these two get serious._

I looked down on the ground. What am I supposed to say? I mean, I love those two to death, but I don't know who to choose.

Just as I was about to answer, a hand covered my mouth, and I found out, it was Reyna's. Thank the gods that she has a solutions to this. I was afraid to almost faint! I know, I sound really unlike me at the moment, but with all this worry, pressure and frustration, it can change you.

"Look you two. I have some work to do, and I need Gwen's help, so she'll be back to answer your question after I am done with her." Reyna said strictly.

Both of the two boys sigh, nod, and walk away almost as if nothing just happened. You know they're home could just end up in flames, turning to ashes, and they'd still find a way to be positive the next day.

Oh wait, that did happen.

Anyways.

Reyna took her hand off my mouth and I sighed in relief. "Thanks for making up that story to help me escape from that mess Reyna."

"Oh, you think I made it up? Well, no, I was serious. Annabeth already made a bunch of designs for the new Camp Jupiter, and I was supposed to check on them today, but I still have to help Jason with the rest of the party decors, so meet Annabeth at her cabin which is Athena's." Reyna told me.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, fine."

*New Setting :D*

I entered the Athena cabin which looked fairly clean. As I go deeper inside, I spot Annabeth looking at something on a table. "Hello?" I say.

Annabeth jumped. "Oh, it's only you. Hey, come see what I have planned for your camp. I've always wanted to be an architect, and now Reyna has given me the chance to actually do my dream. I came up with ideas non-stop! Come, I want to know your opinion."

I nod slowly, then walk towards her. On the table where dozens of papers that were sketches of different structures, and variety in each. I've gotta say that I'm impressed, although I can't appreciate the drawings at all at the time because the only thing buzzing in my head is whether I choose Dakota or Bobby.

"Gwen. Gwen? Gwen!?" Annabeth said.

"Huh, what?" I ask.

"You haven't answered my questions. Is there something on your mind?"

I was about to say no, but then stopped. Maybe Annabeth can help with my problem. "Yes actually there is. You see, Dakota, Bobby and I are very close friends, and now we all have feelings for each other. Like, they both like me and I both like them, but I don't know who to choose." I explain.

Annabeth nodded and was looking around the room as if the answer was just somewhere. "I don't exactly know how it must be to be you at this moment, but I think I have a solution. Before I tell you what it is though, I'm pretty thirsty." I raised an eyebrow at that last part. She was rummaging through a box of what must be where some drinks are.

"Coke, no. Fanta, no. Kool-Aid...no." She threw the Kool-Aid pouch over her shoulder, and I caught it. _Maybe I can give this to Dakota later. _I thought.

As I was thinking when I should give the kool aid to Dakota, Annabeth said, "Aha!"

"Aha what?"

"You should choose Dakota." She replies simply.

I raised my eyebrow even higher than before. "Excuse me?"

"You obviously care about Dakota if you caught the Kool-Aid than letting it hit the floor. And I bet you were thinking about giving this to him."

_Does Minerva's Greek children have like the power of mind-reading? _

"I guess your right. Either that or it's just my reflexes. Though, I did catch it then any other drink. Yeah, I think i'll choose Dakota. I like Bobby, but now that I think about it, I like Dakota more. Thanks Annabeth!" I say. With that, I run out the Athena cabin, and I could see Annabeth smirking at the corner of my eye.

I spot Dakota going to the Mess Hall. I followed him, and just as I was about to surprise him, I heard another voice. A girl's voice. A _greek _voice. I came up with the solution of who this _greek _is. _Piper. _

"I've been expecting you." I hear her say.

"Why did you ask me to come here?" Dakota asked.

"Oh nothing. Just...yeah nothing." Piper said seductively. There was a long silence, and I got curious so I open the door just a crack, and peeked inside. What I saw was horrifying. Piper and Dakota was in a full-on lip-lock! All I felt was anger in me, but then, tears filled my eyes. My vision blurred, and I was happy about that just so I couldn't see what was happening. I dropped the Kool-Aid on the floor and ran away wiping the tears from my eyes. This isn't like me. I've never cried. Never.

I am not gonna be weakened by some greek, and a back-stabbing best friend.

* * *

**Dakota **

"Why did you ask me to come here?" I asked. I was with Bobby, and then all of a sudden a whisper told me to come to the mess hall at this time. At first I didn't want to go, but I had nothing better to do so I came. And now that I see Piper just standing in front of me, my theory of a Kool-Aid filled hall was proven wrong :/

"Oh nothing. Just...yeah nothing." She said seductively

I raised an eyebrow, and sooner or later, she cupped my face and placed her lips against mine.

_What the heck? I thought she liked Jason. Has her feelings changed? Will Reyna and Jason finally be together with no problems! Yay! Wait a second, I still like Gwen. Then, why am I still kissing Piper. Yuck! _

I was so lost in thought, that a minute or 2 passed, and finally I shoved Piper away. I heard a door close, but figured it was just the wind. I turned around Justin case to see a cherry Kool-Aid on the floor. Obviously, I pick up, and then take a couple of sips before I start ranting to Piper.

"What do you think you're doing!? Are you totally mad!? I thought you liked Jason! And besides, I like Gwen. What the tartarus did you think will happen if you did this!?" I shout before sipping more of some Kool-Aid.

"I thought a lot of things will happen if I did this." She said with a innocent yet sinister smile.

"Well Pluto's Pauldrons!" I curse. With that, I went out of the Mess Hall, and so did Piper. I tried walking away but she just followed me.

_When Jason said Piper was too clingy, he meant it._

* * *

**Reyna **

"You are such a tease, Grace." I say trying to reach for the cups Jason held up so high. Gods, why does he have to be so tall.

"C'mon Reyna, I thought you were more smarter than this. Maybe I'm just better now." Jason arrogantly said.

I sigh. "Fine. You win."

Jason had a surprised look. "Really?" He said while lowering the cups. I knew he would do that.

In a flash, I grab the cups from his hands and start placing them on the table. "Nope!" Jason narrowed his eyes, and gave me the "_Really?" _face. While I simply nod in reply. As I still place more cups on the table, Jason went to the kitchen to get the food out, and I was surprise attacked by Gwen. I jumped at her instant appearance, but the only thing she did was grab half of the cups I had and muttered uncensored words to herself.

"You ok there Gwen?" I ask.

"No, not really." she replies bluntly.

"May I ask why?" I say trying to be careful with my words. You see, Gwen is like a time-bomb when she is angry. Pretend your words are wires you have to cut. If you say the wrong words, she'll basically explode in a full-on rage.

She took heavy deep breaths, and it seems that she has calmed down. "PiperandDakotakissedwhenIjustwasabouttosayIpickDa kotaandnowIamextremelyangryatthebothofthemexspecia llythatgreek."

My eyes widen. I tried to decipher what she just said and I think I got it.

"Piper and Dakota kissed when you just were about to say you pick Dakota and now you are extremely angry at the both of them especially that greek?"

She nodded.

Piper? For gods' sake I thought that girl was done with trouble! She just never knows when to stop can she? Oh that little greek will soon learn her lesson. Mess with me fine. Mess with who I care about, not fine! I have enough with Piper and her idiotic-self. Oh, I want revenge.

When I was done with the last cup, I turn around to see none-other than the evil greek princess herself. I looked beside me to tell Gwen, but when I looked she was already stomping her way to Piper.

"You coniving, evil, little, GREEK!" Gwen yelled. She tackled Piper to the ground, and they were both struggling to have dominance. A bunch of demi-gods already crowded the two yelling "Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" over and over again. Ugh, how immature.

Piper was kicking and pulling hair, while Gwen was punching and biting.

I ran in between the two trying to break them up, but they were like cats fighting over some toy. When I see Jason come out of the kitchen, I yelled, "Jason! A little help over here!" He immediately placed all the food he had on the table, and grabbed Piper's arms, while I grab Gwen's. Thankfully, we pulled them apart, although, Gwen got loose and so did Piper and they started fighting all over again. I had enough of this foolish fighting, so I took matters into my own hands. I punched Gwen in the stomach, while elbowing hard Piper's also. They both were lying on the ground groaning.

"What is up with you two!? Piper! You just never learn how to stop will you!? I am done, and everybody else is done with your stupid schemes." I hear Gwen smirk behind. Oh, she thinks I'm only blaming Piper? Well I'm not.

"And you!" I turn to Gwen.

"We are romans! You are a roman! Today you have shown weakness! I am very disappointed in you Gwen. I thought you would act better." I say bluntly.

"Also all of you demi-gods. You see two people fighting and you do nothing except watch? That is just some foolish madness! If this is how we act against the Giants we won't stand a chance because of your idiotic behavior! If I see anyone doing something so stupid once again, you'll hear from me."

Everyone had scared faces, and started backing away to their normal doings.

_That settles that...hopefully_

* * *

**_A/n ~ don't worry if there isn't much Jeyna and Jasper drama there will be tons in next part ;)_**


End file.
